Natalie Black
by NikkiEvans
Summary: What if Sirius Black had a daughter that lived in New York? What will happen when she is in London and meets Harry? I suck at summaries.This my first fanfic.Please reveiw.Rated PG-13 to be safe. COMPLETE!there will be a sequel called Meeting Again!
1. Daughter of Sirius Black

Natalie Black  
Chapter 1  
  
(A/N This is my first fanfic so please reveiw and tell me what you think the next chapter will be here soon.Sorry if I got the Sirius info a little off, I havent read the 3rd book in 2 years.) I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black because I created her and no one can use her in a story without my consent.  
  
Harry Potter the boy who lived. That's what they say. Harry Potter's parents, Lilly and James Potter, were killed by Voldemort. Voldemort couldn't defeat Harry. He was barley a year old and the Dark Lord Voldemort couldn't deafeat him. His godfather Sirius had been accussed of killing Lily and James. Then he was accussed of killing a street full of people. That got him in Azkaban. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban when Harry was 13 years old.  
  
Sirius Black had died last year and it was Harry's fault. Today would have been Sirius's birthday. Harry was going to the cemetery today. Even though Ron and Hermione offered to go with him, he wanted to go alone.  
  
When Harry got to the cemetery a girl was putting roses on Sirius's grave. Harry had this strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. The girl was dressed in muggle clothing, hip- huggers, a black t-shirt with a star on it, with a black zip-up sweater. Even though her hair was put up in high ponytail Harry could tell she had long dark hair. Her hair also had red and purple streaks. She only looked about a year or 2 older than Harry. Her hair color was almost exactly the same color as Sirius's. 'Do you know who's grave this is?'Harry asked her. The girl said 'Yes.I think I know my own father's grave.'The girl said this with an american accent. Harry thought she was lying 'Sirius Black was British. You have an American accent.'She replied 'Not that it is any of your business but, I moved to America with my grandmom when I was six years old. She thought there was no reason to stay anymore since my dad was in jail.' Harry heard her call it jail so he thought she must be a muggle that is lying. A witch would call it Azkaban. 'Who are you?' Harry asked. 'Who am I?!?Who am I?!?You want to know who I am?!? You're the one saying I am not my dad's daughter!I think the better question would be who the heck do you think you are?!? Harry Potter asks less questions than you!'The girl yelled. Harry was sightly confused when she said this. Is she a witch or a muggle?-harry thought. He didn't know what to beleive. 'Do you even know Harry Potter?'Harry asked half of him positive that she was lying about who she was. The other half of him thought she might be telling the truth. 'As a matter of fact I do. I'm Natalie Black.'she said. Harry didn't beleive that Natalie was telling the truth. 'How do I know you are not lying to me?' Harry asked. 'He lived at twelve grimmaud place.'Natalie said. 'His two best friends were Remus Lupin and James Potter. His sister was Narcissa Black, who married Lucius Malfoy, and had a son Draco who is a real jerk. Even though Sirius Black's mother is dead she is still annoying. How much more do you want to know cause at this point I know more then you do about him."She said sounding a lot like Hermione when she answers a question in class. 'If you're really Sirius Black's daughter then how come Sirius never said anything about you?'Harry asked. 'How often did he bring up your dad Harry?'Natalie asked. 'Hardly ev--How do you know who I am?!?" 


	2. A Friend From Long Ago

Natalie Black  
Chapter 2  
A Friend from long ago  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black because I created her and no one can use her in a story without my consent.  
  
'I thought I told you, I know you from way back, and when you asked me if I even knew Harry potter I knew it was you.'she said. 'Oh"was the only thing Harry could say. Then he finally said something 'I don't remeber meeting you.' Natalie replied 'I didn't think you would. The last time I saw you I was 3 and you were almost 2." Natalie's voice started to trail off and she started to look really sad. Harry asked 'What's wrong?" 'The last time I saw you and your parents was the night Voldemort killed them. I was hiding in a closet when Voldemort killed them. He killed my mom too... And I had to watch it all happen through a keyhole on the closet door." Harry just stood there. He could tell it was hard for her to tell him about that. Harry saw her try to fight back tears. He thought-Fianally some one who knows how it feels to lose your parents to Voldemort.- He decided to change the subject 'Where are you staying?' Natalie was glad he was trying to change the subject. She didn't feel so badly anymore. She thought- Finally someone who knows what it is like to lose your parents to Voldemort.- Then she answered his question 'I am staying at my friend's house, her name is Mrs. Figg.' Harry was happy to hear this. Harry told her 'Your staying accross the street from me.'Natalie was also happy to hear this.Natalie thought-First nice guy I talk to here is hot and lives accross the street from me. The fact that he isn't trying to hit on me is also a plus. This day is a lot happier than I thought it would be. Thanks for having a really cute God-son dad.- Harry thought-WOW!She is really hot.And she is Sirius's Daughter.She knows what it is like to lose your parents to Voldemort.And she is hot! I thought this day would be really sad. I really like this girl. I wonder if she is going to Hogwarts.- 'Can I walk you to Mrs. Figg's house?'Harry asked. Natalie replied 'yeah, sure.'While Harry walked Natalie home he asked her 'Are you going to Hogwarts in September?' 'Yeah I am.I can't wait. I hate not being able to use magic.' Natalie replied. Harry thought-I have so much in common with Natalie. How come Sirius never told me about Natalie?- Natalie asked 'Harry do you like Quidditch?' Harry happily answered 'Yeah...I'm a seeker on the Gryffindor team. How about you?' 'I love Quidditch! I was a beater on my old school's team. I hope that I can play on a team at Hogwarts.' 'Well there are openings for two new beaters in Griffindor. If you're anything like Sirius then you'll get into Gryffindor.'Harry told her. 'I assume you are in Griffindor.'Natalie told him. 'Yes..........If you don't mind me asking, why did you come back to London? I mean why did you wait so long?'Harry asked her. Natalie answered 'Well you see when I moved to the U. S. I was under the impression that both of my parent's were dead. I only found out about a year ago that my dad was still alive. So I wanted to come back here and find him, which my grandmom thought was crazy. I had to save up all the money I don't know why but for some reason I thought that I could locate him. And I did actually but then he kept moving if he had stayed in one place for a day longer than I would have gotten to see him. By the time we were in the same place at the same time He was fighting Voldemort. Then I was too late.' 'Oh....I'm sorry'that was all Harry could really say.Now Harry and Natalie were at Mrs. Figgs house. Natalie said 'See you Tomorrow?' 'Definitely'Harry answered.  
  
Tomorrow came. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Natalie all night. Harry actually tried to do something with his hair today. He used what muggles called hair gel. He coppied a hair style that he saw in a magazine. It looked like it was messed up but it was the exact same thing as in the magazine. Apparently girls liked guys with hair like this.Harry was walking out the door when an owl landed on his shoulder. Natalie walked out of her house a few seconds later. Natalie walked across the street to Harry. 'Hey'Natalie said. 'Hi'Harry said sounding a little distracted. 'Is this a bad time Harry?You seem a little distracted.' 'Oh sorry I just got a letter from my friend Hermione.'harry told her. Natalie thought-Oh man!!!!I hope Hermione isn't his girlfriend. I knew he was too cute to be single.- 'Is Hermione your...'Natalie said not even finishing her sentence. 'Me and Hermione together!!No God no.We're just best friends. We've never dated each other...ever'Harry said.Harry thought-Me and hermione never.Now me and Natalie..That could happen.-Natalie thought-THANK YOU GOD!!!THANK YOU GOD!!!THANK YOU GOD!!!-Natalie asked 'If you don't mind me asking,What does it say?'Harry replied 'Well Hermione is going to stay at the burrow-that's where our other best friend Ron lives-for the last few weeks of summer and they want me to come because they know that I hate living with my Aunt and Uncle.But I think I want to stay here...with you.' It was at that moment that Harry and Natalie shared their first kiss. (A/N: Hope you liked it. It's kinda turned out differently than I wanted but oh well it dosen't change the way it will end.You guys aren't gonna expect the ending to this fan fic. R/R Nikki) 


	3. Harry Birthday

Chapter 3  
Harry's Birthday  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black because I created her and no one can use her in a story without my consent.  
  
Today was Harry's birthday. He turned sixteen today. As soon as he woke up owl's were sitting on his window sill. The first one he knew was Ron's because the owl was being held up by two other owls. He opened the letter which was saying that he was invited to the Burrow. Just then Harry realized that he forgot to write back to Hermione. He knew that he was staying at Privet Drive with Natalie. He opened Ron's gift which was a book full of Quidditch history and spells to make your broom more comfortable. There was also a Chudley Cannons poster inside the book. Then Harry opened the next gift it was from Hermione. Hermione said that she was getting worried about Harry because he didn't respond to her last letter. Then he opened his gift from her. Hermione had given him a shoe box. On the top it said "Hogwarts Memories". He opened the box and it had lots of pictures. There were also papers that had things on it like "The Polyjuice Potion"Then Had realized that these were all the potions and spells that they had done through out their years at Hogwarts. Hermione had left a note in the box saying 'I couldn't find a photo album for these so I put them in a memory box, I hope like it Happy Birthday Harry!!!' The next gift was from Hagrid. Harry knew to be careful becuse something might jump out and bite him. Hagrid had sent Harry a picture of Norbert. Then as Harry was looking at it Norbert's head jumped out of the picture at him. Then he put his head back in the picture. Harry then realized that he had forgotten to read Hagid's letter. It was the same as usual, but at the bottom it said P.S. the gift is just enchanted the spell wears off after a while. Harry decided to put it in the memory box Hermione gave him. He decided that he didn't want The Weasley's to be worried about him so he will go but only for the last two week's of summer. He wrote the letter making two copy's. One for Hermione the other for the Weasley's. He didn't tell them about Natalie though he decided he would tell them when he is at the Weasley's. He didn't want to tell them that he had a girlfriend who happens to be Sirius Black's American daughter. They would never beleive him. He wanted to spend the next two weeks with Natalie because he knew he wouldn't have any time alone with her after he left the Weasley's and went Hogwarts.  
  
He decided to go over to Natalie's house. He knew that if he didn't go over there she would come over to his house. Not that that was a bad thing but he was afraid that the Dursely's would start suspecting some thing, they had once smelled Natalie's perfume when they got home. Harry didn't want to get into trouble with the Dursley's so he just came over Natalie's house instead. It was actually better that way because Mrs. Figg could watch over easily. She could also just have Natalie tell her what's going on with Harry.  
  
Harry knocked on Natalie's door. He knew that he didn't have to but he thought it was polite. He could hear from out side that Natalie had her music on. He went inside and up to Natalie's room. Harry stood in the doorway for about 15 seconds before she realized he was there. She jumped when she saw him and stopped her CD. 'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you.'Harry said grinning. Natalie said 'It's Okay.'She went up to him, kissed him, and said 'Happy 16th birthday Harry!' then she handed a gift to him. Natalie was wearing a black tank with the letter N in pink on it with low rise jeans. Her hair was down and no longer had the purple and red streaks in her hair that she had when she and Harry met. When he opened the gift he saw it was a lab top. 'I enchanted them so they will work at Hogwarts. Do you like it?'Natalie asked. Harry personaly could care less what Natalie got him. He only cared about Natalie. But he still loved the lab top. 'I love it.Thank you.'Harry said and then kissed her on the cheek. Harry had then explained to her that he is going to the Weasley's for the last two weeks of summer. Harry was surprised that she was completely fine with it. She told him 'I am not going to be one of those controling girlfriends who don't let their boyfriends do anything without them...But you have to spend more time with me before you leave.'Harry said 'Sounds good to me.' Harry had spent the next hour making out with Natalie. 'I love you Natalie'Harry said. 'I love you too Harry' Natalie told him. Then they heard Mrs. Figg come in the front door. 'Damn.' Natalie said disappointed. 


	4. At The Weasley's

Natalie Black  
Chapter 4  
At The Weasley's  
  
The rest of the time Harry had left with Natalie went by quickly. Soon it was time for Harry to go to the Weasley's. He wished that he could have more time with Natalie before school started. Harry was also happy to be seeing Ron, Hermione and the Weasley's. He couldn't wait to tell them about Natalie. Harry didn't want to tell them about Natalie over a letter because he knew there would be too many questions and what ifs. Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione when he got to the Weasley's. They were his best friends and if he didn't tell them when he got to the Burrow then they would find out at Hogwarts. Harry and Natalie said their good-byes. Harry decided to surprise the Weasly's by using floo powder. He was going to use Mrs. Figg's fireplace. He gave Natalie one last kiss good bye and then in a minute he was gone. When he arrived in the Weasley's fireplace Ron and Hermione were walking by and didn't notice that Harry was even there. Harry decided to try to get there attention 'Ahem' he said. Hermione and Ron both said together 'Harry!' Ron said 'How did you get here?' Harry said 'It's good to see you too Ron...I got here by floo powder.' Ron replied 'Well I've known you for about five years now and never once have you came here using Floo powder...It's good to see you Harry.' Hermione said 'It's lovely to see you Harry! How are you?' Harry replied 'I'm fine. Great actually. I had the best summer. How 'bout you two?' Ron and Hermione were surprised by what Harry said. The Dursley's treated dirt better than they treated Harry. How did Harry have a great summer? Ron and Hermione thought. 'How is it possible that you -'Ron said. 'had a great summer Harry?' Hermione said finishing Ron's sentence. 'Maybe the floo powder made you delirious, Harry. Or maybe I'm delirious. Did you just say you had a great summer?'Ron said. Harry said happily 'Yes I did say that and I'll tell you about it in a while. First tell me about your summers. Did you have fun? Hermione did you see Viktor?' Ron said suspiciously 'Why are you so happy Harry? You have never been happy with Hermione even talking to Viktor.' Hermione was just sitting there in shock about what Harry was saying. Harry said 'Why shouldn't I be happy Ron, is there a law that says I am not aloud to be happy?' Hermione finally came out of shock and said 'Harry it is just that you aren't usually this..well happy. The Dursley's treat dirt better than they treat you. You have barley written us since Sirius's Birthday. And now you're happy that I saw Viktor. Harry I don't mean to sound rude but,...well...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS UP WITH YOU!!!!!' Harry and Ron both never heard Hermione yell like this. Especially considering the reason. 'Look Harry if your way of grieving over Sirius is being super happy then I really wish you would go back to the brooding Harry to grieve. I think you were much better off brooding.'Hermione said. Ron said 'I think the better question would be-' 'what the hell is up with you?'Harry said finishing Ron's sentence.Ron said 'Before anyone says anything else I just want to know, is this finish Ron's sentences day or something. I just wanted to know.' Harry and Hermione both said together 'Sorry' Ron said 'I have an idea. Why don't we start over again. Hi Harry, it's good to see you. How was your summer?' Harry said 'Fine we'll start over. Hi Hermione, hi Ron, it's good to see you too. I had a great summer thanks. How about you Hermione?' Hermione answered 'Fine if everyone else is gonna play. Hi Harry, I had a great summer thanks. So Ron why don't you show Harry up to your room and I'll get Molly.' 'OK' Ron replied. Hermione went to get Molly. Ron and Harry went up stairs. 'Okay Harry what happened over the summer? And don't say nothing happened because I have never seen you this happy ever. I know something is going on and I want to know what.'Ron said sternly. Harry said 'I'll tell you and Hermione after lunch. I promise.' Hermione came into ron's room and said 'Molly said lunch is ready.' They all went down stairs. Molly was waiting for them. Molly gave Harry a hug and said ' Harry it's so good to see you. I can't talk right now, I'm very busy doing house work but we'll talk later. Your lunch is on the table.' Then Molly left. The 3 of them sat down and started talking about the usual things. Suddenly Hermione brought up a certain subject. Hermione said ' I heard an American girl is going to transfer to Hogwarts this year she will be a sixth year like us. I couldn't find out her name though.' harry nearly choked on his sandwich. 'How did you find out about Natalie?' Ron said 'That's why you're so happy. You met her and you fancy her, don't you?' Harry said happily 'Well yeah. I'm going out with her.' This time Hermione almost choked. 'And I should probably tell you how I met her because there will be a lot of rumors about who she is at school. I was going to Sirius's grave and she was there putting flowers on his grave. I asked if she knew who's grave it was. and her exact words were "Yes I think I know my own father's grave" and I started asking her a bunch of questions without telling her who I was and my scar was covered. My last question was how come Sirius didn't ever mention you and she said "How often did he mention your dad Harry?'That's when she told me everything. We have seen each other every day since.'Harry said finishing his story. Hermione asked 'The girl transferring to Hogwarts is American.' Harry said 'I know. Natalie is American ...technically. Her mom was American and so was her grandmother. After Sirius was in Azkaban and her mom died Natalie's grandmom got custody of her. Natalie moved to New York with her grandmother a year after her mom died and Sirius was in Azkaban. So she lived there until she was 16. So she spent about 12 years there. It's easy to see how she got an American accent.' Hermione said 'Oh, I guess she is American then.' Ron asked 'Is she hot?' 'Ron!!'Hermione said. Ron replied with sarcasam 'Hermione, I am a 16 year old guy. what did you expect me to ask, does she read books.' Harry said 'To the first question yes and she's taken so you shouldn't be interested anyway. To the second question yes she has 4 shelves filled with books on everything you can imagine.' Hermione said 'Do you think she'll be in Gryffindor?' Harry answered 'Most likely...I can't wait for you two to meet her. She's really nice. I know you'll like her.' 'It sounds to me like you're in love with her mate.'Ron said. Harry said quietly 'I think I am.' 


	5. Diagon Alley

Natalie Black  
Chapter 5  
Diagon Alley  
  
Today Ron, Hermione, and Harry are going to Diagon Alley. Harry is hoping he'll run into Natalie there. He has been e-mailing her everyday since he left. He had told her he would be in Diagon Alley today. He couldn't wait to see her. Natalie was the only thing Harry could think about. He knew Ron really wanted to meet her. However, he wasn't sure if Hermione wanted to meet her. Anyway Harry,Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder. While they were in Flourish and Blotts Harry told Ginny, Hermione,and Ron that he was going to look for a certain book that isn't required for school. He told them to tell him when they found all the books. Harry was going to look for a book on Occlemency. Harry didn't even see Natalie in the store. Natalie was wearing a denim mini- skirit with a black and pink stripped tank and black knee-high boots. When Natalie saw him she walked up to him and said 'Hey. I missed you.'and then kissed Harry. Harry said 'I missed you too' 'Occlemency books are over there.'Natalie told him pointing to the right. 'Thanks' Harry said. As they started walking Harry said 'I never said I was looking for Occlemency books. How did you know?' Natalie said 'I can sometimes read peoples minds, but only when I am supposed to. I usually end up helping a person after I read their mind. Whether it's finding a book or making a life-altering decision.' 'Oh I never knew that.'Harry said. 'Well it's not exaactly something I want everyone to know.' Natalie told him. Harry found the book he wanted. Then he brought Natalie over to the other side of the book store to meet everyone. Harry went over to Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Harry said 'Everyone this is Natalie.Natalie this is everyone' Natalie said 'let me guess. (pointing to Hermione) You're Ginny,no no that isn't right, you're Hermione.(pointing at Ginny)You're Ginny.(pointing at Ron) And that means you're Ron. Harry has told me a lot about all of you. I'm so happy to finally meet you in person.' Ron said 'Well Harry has told us hardly anything about you...Besides the obvious.' Natalie said with sarcasm 'Gee, thanks Harry.' Ginny asked 'So where did you live in the U. S. Natalie?' I lived in Philadelphia for a while. Then I moved to New York City. Then I moved here.' 'That's cool. It must have been fun living in those big cities' Ginny said. Natalie said 'Not really in the parts of the city I was in. But it was ok.' Hermione was trying to ignore Natalie by burying her head in books. Ron said 'So Harry told us that you two are a couple.' Natalie happily replied 'Yeah we are.' Hermione said 'I'm going to pay for my books' and rushed off to the front desk. Ron said 'Don't mind her. She loves books. She come off bossy at first but the truth is she is really nice...surprisingly.' Natalie said distractedly 'I'm sure she is.' Harry and Natalie went up and purchased their books a few minutes after Hermione did. After that Harry told Ron Ginny and Hermione ' Natalie and I are gonna take off. Is that okay with you guys?' Ron said 'You get to go off with a hot girl and leave me here with these two? Are you bloody insane mate?' Hermione and Ginny said together 'Ron!' Harry said laughing 'Well as I see it you get the better deal. You get two girls, and I get one.'Ron said 'Ginny is my sister and Hermione might as well be my sister, god knows she annoys me enough' Harrry said 'But Hermione isn't actually your sister.' All of them knew what Harry was trying to say and all of them started laughing except for Ron and Hermione. 'That isn't funny mate!' Ron had said. Hermione said 'You are bloody insane Harry!!!' After everyone stopped laughing Ron said 'I-' but he was cut off by Ginny. Ginny said ' You and Natalie go. Have fun before school starts.' With Ginny saying that Harry and Natalie left.  
  
(A/N : I know it's a little shorter than usual but there wasn't too much more to put into this chapter. Hope you liked it. R/RNikki) 


	6. SomeBody's Jealous

Natalie Black

Chapter 6  
Somebody's Jealous  
  
(If you don't know who is jealous than you are blind. But I'm just gonna point out some of the obvious for you in this chapter. Harry isn't in this chapter because all Harry and Natalie are doing is making out, just in case you couldn't figure that out. This chapter starts a few minutes after Harry and Natalie left to make out. Ginny Hermione and Ron are walking around talking.)  
  
Hermione said as soon as Harry and Natalie were out of site 'Did you see what she was wearing how much sluttier can she get?' Ginny said surprised at Hermione's remark 'Really? I thought her outfit was cute. I mean I wouldn't wear it but for muggle clothes it was pretty cool.' Hermione said 'Really? You think so? I don't. I wonder what they're doing right now.' Ron said 'I think that's obvious Hermione.' 'Ron, is that all you ever think about? Did you ever think that maybe Harry is showing her around Diagon Alley. Or maybe he is telling her about Hogwarts. They don't have to be making out. Even though that probably is what they are doing.' Ginny said. 'I have no idea what Harry see's in her.'Hermione said. Ginny told her 'Well Hermione you didn't really stay long enough to even get to know her. You didn't even say two words to the girl.' Ron said 'Yeah 'Mione you didn't even talk to her. So how can you be that quick to judge her?' Hermione said 'Look I was just giving my opinion. I didn't want everyone to gang up on me.' Ron said 'You're right we shouldn't have ganged up on you like that just cause you're jealous of Natalie.' Hermione said 'WHAT!?!? I would never be jealous of someone especially not her. Why on earth would I ever be jealous of Natalie?'Ginny and Ron said in together 'Because you fancy Harry!' Hermione said 'I do not! How can you even think that?' Ginny said 'Because it's true and you know it!' Ron nodded his head in agreement. Ron said 'Come on Hermione, it is pretty obvious that you fancy Harry and that's the only reason you don't like Natalie. And that is why you've been so weird this summer. You found out that Harry fancied someone that isn't you. So you automatically hated her. Admit it you have liked Harry for a long time and you hated Natalie before you even met her. You know it's true so why don't you just admit it.' Hermione said 'Even if it was true, Harry doesn't like me so what difference would it make?' Ginny said 'It woulddn't make a difference but it would be a reason for you to hate Natalie. And if you don't admit it than Ron and I will just have to bother you about it until you do admit it.' Hermione said 'Okay. Fine. I admit it I fancy Harry but you two better not tell him or anyone else or both of you will be coughing up slugs for a year.And you will have so many curses on you your great grandchidren will have curses on them.' Ron and Ginny both knew Hermione was a powerful witch. She would be able to do this to both of them easily. 'We won't tell. We swear.'Ron and Ginny said together. 'Good' Hermione said. Ginny said 'It's twelve-thirty. We should probably go get lunch.' Ron said 'Good I'm starving.' Hermione said sarcastically 'Like that's unusual.'  
  
(A/N: Well that's it for this chapter.It's a little shorter than usual but it still gives a lot of info. Some questions to think on:Will Harry end up with Natalie or Hermione? Is someone hiding some secrets? Will they be friends in the end? Will they both be alive by the end of the story? Will Hary be alive by the end of the story? Is Natalie a death eater? Wll ginny or ron tell Hermione's secret? The only answer I can give is that Harry stays alive through the whole story. I can't tell if anyone else will die.Hope you liked this chap. Please reveiw.Nikki)


	7. Hogwarts Gossip

Natalie Black  
Chapter 7  
Hogwarts Gossip (A/N:Natalie is supposed to be in her seventh year but she took a year off to look for Sirius.Just in case you get confused by something Hagrid says.Nikki)  
  
Today was September first. School started today. Everyone heard rumors about a girl from the U. S. tranferring permanently. No one could have reconized Natalie until everyone changed into their uniforms. No one knew who she was until they saw Natalie's uniform. It looked like the first years' uniforms. The weren't any house colors on her uniform.  
  
Natalie told Harry 'When I was younger I never wanted to be short. When I finally became about as tall as everyone else I was so happy. Right now is the only time I wish I were a whole lot shorter.' Harry told her 'I wish I didn't have to tell you this but, when they say your last name things are going to get worse.' 'Great, just great.' Natalie said. Ron said 'Don't worry Natalie, by October most of the gossip will have settled down.' 'That's helpful' Natalie said with sarcasm. Ginny said 'Don't worry Natalie. Everything will be fine.' Natalie replied 'Thanks Gin. I gotta go with first years. I'll see you guys in a little while. Bye.'  
  
Hagrid was yelling 'First years this way!First years this way!' When he saw Natalie he said 'Ello. You must be Natalie. Cause if you're a first year you're very tall for your age.' 'Hi. Yes I'm Natalie. I'm assuming you are Hagrid. You look exactly the way Harry had described you.' Natalie said. 'Yes I am Hagrid and I hope Harry told you about all the gossip that will be going around when they sort a seventeen year old from America with your last name into a house. Anyways see that boat over in the middle that's the boat I'll be on if you want to know. I should get back to calling for first years. Nice to finally meet you.First years this way!First years this way!' Hagrid said. 'Nice to meet you too' Natalie said. Natalie got on the boat Hagrid was going to be on. Soon she and the first years were on their way across the lake. Now Professor McGonagall was leading them into the great hall. Dumbledore said a few words before the sorting, this wasn't his begining of the year speech. This was about Natalie. Everyone knew that before he started. Dumbledore said 'I am sure you have all heard by now about a student that transfered here from America. Her name is Natalie. She will be here for the semester. Natalie is in her sixth year. And it would be wonderful if everyone could get to know Natalie before starting all the rumors. Thank you! Let the sorting begin.' Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall. She then called out 'Natalie Black'. At that moment almost the whole school gasped. As soon as the sorting hat was placed on Natalie's head it called out 'Gryffindor'. When she was sorted only half the Gryffindors clapped. The whole school was silent until she said something. Natalie said with sarcasm 'Wow, I can really feel the love in this room.' Then the sorting continued. Harry whispered in Natalie's ear 'I'm sorry about everyone's reaction.' Natalie told him 'Don't be. I get that reaction a lot. They'll get over it.' Then Harry kissed Natalie on the cheek. Harry said to her 'Are you sure you're okay?' 'Yeah I'm fine. It's not my fault everyone thinks my dad is a murderer. Eventually they'll have to get over it.' Natalie answeredThey watched all the first years get sorted and they clapped for the ones that got into Gryffindor. -They're so ignorant. I am not my dad. And my dad didn't even kill anyone! He was framed. Not that it makes any difference now. -Natalie thought. Hermione thought- Even though I hate Natalie, I feel kinda bad for her. I still don't like her.- Harry thought- I don't beleive these people! Black is a common name. How do they know she is even related to Sirius. Well she does look somewhat like Sirius. They are so stupid they don't even know her!- Then all the first years were sorted and Dumbledore then said 'Now the feast may begin'  
  
(A/N: Sorry the chapters have been getting shorter. I've been trying to make them more than a page long but it has been a little hard. The next chapter, I think might be really short. But then they will start getting longer and more interesting and complicated. In a another chapter or two someone from Natalie's past is gonna show up. He is going to tell Natalie the truth which is exactly what she doesn't want to hear. She needs to tell Harry but keeps trying to avoid it. Find out what happens starting in chapter 9.R&RNikki) 


	8. Draco

Natalie Black  
Chapter 8  
Draco  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black because I created her and no one can use her in a story without my consent.  
  
It is almost Christmas now. Everything was just starting to settle down. All the gossip, all the homework, all the rumors everything was just starting to settle down. Natalie was finally, for the first time that year, relaxed. For her, it was like everything that happened to her in New York stayed in New York. Natalie was starting to make real friends with girls like Lavender Brown, and Angelina Johnson and a lot of others. Draco threw a few insults Natalie's way but she threw them right back in Draco's face. It was hard for Draco to find to many insults to say to he considering Natalie was his cousin. And if Natalie had said anything really bad to Draco she would have Lucius to deal with. And she really didn't want that. So she and Draco didn't always like each other very much but, it wasn't like they hated each other though. They were blood-related and no matter what nothing could change that. So they were more like brother and sister with their fighting. They used to be friends believe it or not. Every year Natalie had gone to London to visit Draco and his family. Draco was always around adults at home so he was happy when Natalie came over. Things changed when Natalie got into Gryffindor. Then on top of that she was dating Harry. Draco still hated Harry more than anything on earth. He got mad when he found out Natalie was dating him. Though it really wouldn't have made a difference who she dated, Draco still wouldn't have liked him. So you can see how they are like brother and sister. With the way Draco and Natalie fought some people thought that if Natalie weren't going out with Harry then She and Draco would make a cute couple. However Draco didn't want anyone to know that he and Natalie were related but, he had no choice. Natalie felt the same way. Once everyone knew that they were related the people who thought they would make a cute couple felt very stupid. Natalie and Draco tried to avoid each other most of the time. Every once in a while they would meet in the library and talk. Natalie was really the only civilized person with more than half a brain that he could talk to. Everyone else in Slytherin was only there because of their fathers. And in every other house the people hated him. He was disappointed that Natalie wasn't coming to his house for the holidays. Even though it was Natalie's decision she was disappointed that she couldn't go. Actually it wasn't Natalie's decision, it was a decision that Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had made. Natalie wished she could have stayed with Draco over the holidays. But she had a secret and that was why she had to stay at Hogwarts. Draco knew her secret and he understood why she had to stay at Hogwarts. On December first Draco and Natalie were in the library. Draco said 'why won't you tell Harry? I know I hate him but, he has a right to know.' Natalie told him 'Because everything is great right now. People are starting to accept me and they have almost forgotten about my dad. If I tell anyone, everything will change. Especially with Harry. He is going to feel sorry for me. And he is going to worry about me too much. Been there, done that in New York. I mean I am on another continent and Chris still worries about me. I love Harry but, I don't want to go through that with Harry.' Draco said 'I guess you're right. But if you love him you should tell him. And don't you think he is going to find out that you are goin to Madame Pomfrey's office every day? He isn't that stupid you know.' 'I'll deal with that when the time comes. Lately I've been feeling great so maybe I'm better maybe it is gone. Then there won't be anything to hide.' Natalie said with hope. Draco said 'I wouldn't hold your breath on that though. Anyway I have to meet Crabbe and Goyle in five minutes. I'm glad you're feeling better. Bye' Natalie said 'Bye. I'll see you later.'  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know it is short again but the next one will be longer hopefully. The next chapter should be really good. You will find out what Natalie should be telling Harry. Someone from Natalie's past is gonna show up. He is going to tell Natalie the truth which is exactly what she doesn't want to hear. All in Chapter 9. R&R. Nikki) 


	9. Guess Who?

Natalie Black  
Chapter 9  
Guess Who?  
  
It was December 4th and Natalie had a lot of homework to do. She was in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was there. At this point Natalie knew that Hermione didn't like her. Natalie didn't feel like going to the library, so this was her only choice. She sat down and started her homework. After finishing half of it she started hearing Hermione's thoughts. Hermione was thinking-Why does she have to be here? I don't know what Harry sees in her. I hate her.- Natalie couldn't take it anymore after about 15 minutes. She finally said 'Hermione,why do you hate me?' Hermione said 'I don't hate you.' Natalie said 'Dislike, hate whatever. Either way you put it you don't like me and I want to know why.' Hermione said, lying 'I don't dislike you. I like you. You're a nice person. I'm glad you and Harry are together.' Natalie said 'You are a terrible liar Hermione. Oh and on top of that I can read people's minds once in a while, I don't choose when or anything it just happens. So why do you hate me, and tell the truth this time.' Hermione didn't say anything for a minute and then she said 'Because since you came all Harry does is talk about you. You knew him for less than a week and you got him to notice you the way I've been trying to get him to notice me for years. That's why I don't like you.' Natalie said 'So you think that I was trying to get Harry to notice me? Guess what? I didn't even plan on meeting Harry. When I did, I didn't try to get him to notice me. Yeah I liked him and yes I wanted him to notice me but I didn't want him to either. I didn't plan on falling in love with Harry. I didn't even plan on going to Hogwarts. But when I was offered to go to Hogwarts I decided to go. And since you are probably like everybody else you didn't listen to Dumbledore. His words were Natalie will be joining us for the semester. I will be gone in February. Harry will forget about me and then you can be with him. In less than two months I'll be gone, so get over it.' After that Natalie left the common room to go for a walk and clear her mind. As she was walking she was wishing that she was with her friend Chris in New York. She looked at ther watch. It was 4 in the afternoon. If she were in New York right now she and Chris would be meeting Jon and Carleigh at the pizza place. Part of her wished she never even came to London. If she could turn back time she knew she wouldn't make the same decision she had. If only she could turn back time, then she could change everything. But she couldn't. Natalie never thought she would regret the decision she made a year ago. Natalie didn't really obsess over things that happened in the past. But this was something she couldn't help but obsess over. She loved Harry but she knew that she would have to leave him. Whether she liked it or not. She would have to go back to New York. Part of her wanted to leave. The other part of her wanted to stay. But she knew it would be too painful for a lot of people if she stayed in London. And she couldn't tell Harry anything about this. Eventually she would have to tell him that she was leaving though. That was all she was going to tell him. She wished she could talk to Chris or Carleigh or Jon. She knew that the most that was going to happen was that she could e-mail them. Natalie wanted to tell Harry about her secret, but she couldn't. It would be too hard even though she might have to once she tells Harry she is leaving. Natalie couldn't think about Harry right now. All she could think about was New York. Then someone came up behind her. He said 'Guess who?' Natalie knew that voice. It belonged to someone American. Someone like 'CHRIS!!!!!' Natalie said shocked.  
  
(A/N: I really expected this chapter to be a lot longer but I wanted a good cliffhanger. I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully the next one willl be longer. R&RNikki) 


	10. Chris

Natalie Black  
Chapter 10  
Chris  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent.  
  
'Oh my god what are you doing here, in London, at Hogwarts?' Natalie said while giving him a huge hug. Chris said 'I came to see my best friend! I missed you. New York misses you. I also miss oxygen.' Letting go of him Natalie asked 'Is anyone here with you?' 'Sorry, just me. I saved enough for a plane ticket and I am staying at the 3 broomsticks. My brother has some connections with someone who works there. Anyway, enough about me and New York. What about you? How have you been feeling lately?' Chris said. Natalie said 'I've been great. But I have missed everyone so much.' 'How could you have missed us with that Harry guy you keep talking about in your e-mails? I want to meet him. Gotta make sure he is good enough for you.' Chris told her. 'You will meet him. Don't worry. He is a great guy. I love him.' Natalie told him. Chris said 'I am still gonna make sure he isn't a jackass. Even if you are in love with him.' Natalie said 'Thanks Chris.' 'For what?' Chris asked. 'For everything. For being my friend. For being there for me. For coming to see me. Everything.' Natalie said, 'So what's up in New York?' Chris said 'Nothing much. Jon is dating some Pam Anderson look-a-like. Carleigh is dating Mark. You remember Mark right? He was in our music class last year. He and Carleigh are really serious now. Not really much besides that.' Natalie asked 'So who are you dating these days?' 'You know me Natalie, I don't date much. If I did you would be the first to know.' Chris told her. Natalie said 'If you're staying at the three broomsticks, then why are you on school grounds?' Chris said 'Dumbledore is going to let me stay here with you for the rest of the semester. I lied because I wanted to see if you had heard the news. Apparently you haven't. I am now a student at Hogwarts. I was sorted in Dumbledore's office. I start on Monday. Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast. By the way, why weren't you there?' Natalie said both shocked and annoyed 'I wasn't feeling great. I had a headache. Anyway, what house are you in?' Chris told her 'I got into Gryffindor. And don't be so annoyed with me for caring. And Harry said it was starting to become normal for you to miss breakfast. Care to explain?' Ignoring his last remark Natalie said 'Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor.' Chris said 'Thanks. The only thing I don't like about this place is the uniforms. And you can't put color in your hair! Look at you! Your hair hasn't been like this since you were twelve years old! It's insane!' Natalie told him 'I know the dress code totally sucks but, the hair isn't against the rules. I changed that when I met Harry. I don't know why but, it happened shortly after I met Harry. For some reason a lot of me changed because of Harry.' Chris said shocked 'Wow. I really have to meet this guy. Anyway It's almost seven. Want to go get something to eat?' Natalie said 'Yeah sure.' Then they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
Natalie walked in with Chris and a few people stared. They went straight to where Harry was sitting. Natalie kissed Harry. Natalie said 'Harry this is Chr-' 'I know who he is we met this morning at breakfast.'Harry said interupting Natalie, 'Hey Chris.' 'Hey Harry'Chris said, 'Natalie, you didn't tell me you were going out with Harry Potter.' Natalie said 'I guess I forgot to mention his last name.' Chris said 'Me and Harrrry met this morning. I planned on sitting with you and having the little reunion we had outside in here, but you weren't here. You never were a morning person.' Natalie said 'You aren't a morning person either, so don't gang up on me.' Chris said 'Okay, Okay I'll shut up.'  
  
Later Harry and Chris were walking up to the Gryffindor Tower while Natalie took off somewhere after dinner. Chris knew where. Harry didn't. Chris said 'So, Harry.....Natalie told me you two met in a cemetery. Strange place to start a relationship.' Harry said 'I guess it is...So you and Natalie know each other in New York?' Chris answered 'Yeah we've known each other since we were about 9 years old. We've been best friends since then. She is like another sister to me, but she isn't as annoying.' Harry asked 'So you and Natalie...you never...' 'Dated?' Chris said finishing Harry's thought, 'We tried going out with each other a few years back. It felt like going on a date with someone you're related to so we ended it.' Harry was relived to hear this. Chris said seriously 'I am only saying this because I care. Okay? Natalie really likes you. If you brake her heart, I will personally, break your neck. Okay?' Harry(a little scared) said 'Okay.'  
  
(A/N: I got the line -If you brake her heart, I will presonally, break your neck- from some movie, just so you know. This Chapter is a little longer than they have been lately. Hope you liked it. Natalie's secret will be out in another chapter or two. A major hint was given in the chapter 'Draco'. R&R Nikki) 


	11. Why Are You Really

Natalie Black  
Chapter 11  
Why are you really here?  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent.  
  
It was December 14th and Natalie now knew for sure that something wasn't right with Chris. She was going to ask him what was up today. Natalie has known Chris for many years. She knows when Chris isn't telling her something. This was one of those times. Natalie was scared to ask. But she knew that she had to. She decided that tonight she was going to ask him. The day went by and Chris got the vibe from Natalie that something big was gonna go down. Chris asked her at dinner 'What's going on? I have gotten this weird vibe from you all day.' Natalie said 'I'll tell you after dinner in Defense Against Dark Arts room okay?' 'Okay' Chris answered.  
  
After dinner...Chris knew that meant that after she came back from the hospital wing in the DADA room she would tell him. Chris thought -What if she knows? I never keep anything like this from her. She knows I'm keeping something from her. And she knows it's not something we could easily discuss or else she would ask me right now. She knows that it's about it. I know that she knows.- Natalie thought-I hope it isn't about it. I know that he didn't just come here to be near me. He loves New York. He isn't able to leave just like that. He has a reason and I'm gonna find out what it is. I hope he doesn't have news for me about it. What if Chris has a letter from Johnson? Maybe it will be good news. Maybe it will be bad news. What if I have to tell Harry about it? How am I supposed to tell him about something like that? What if Chris and I have to go back to New York because of it? I really need to stop thinking about this.-  
  
Harry had been thinking about Natalie. He realized that he has no idea where Natalie is during breakfast and after dinner everyday. He suddenly realized that Natalie became a little distant from him since they started Hogwarts. So Harry asked Natalie 'Natalie, where do you go every night after dinner?' Both Chris and Natalie almost choked on their food. 'I'll tell you later. Okay?' Harry said 'Okay.' Harry thought-What if Natalie is cheating on me with Chris? No, no she would never do something like that... would she?-  
  
Natalie was heading down to Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry didn't know this. Harry was about to follow her when Chris saw him. Chris said 'You don't wanna follow her Harry. She will get pissed.' Harry said 'I want to know what she is doing every night. Since she won't tell me, I'll have to see for myself.' Chris put his arm out to stop Harry from going and said 'She will tell you. Just give her some time. When she is ready she'll tell you. She said she would.' Harry said 'Yeah whatever.' After Chris left Harry went up to his dormitory.  
  
Chris was waiting in the DADA room for Natalie. When she came Chris started to get nervous. Natalie said 'I am just gonna get right to the point. What are you really doing here? Tell me the real reason.' Chris said 'I came here because I have a letter for you. It's from Johnson, your doctor.' He handed it to her Natalie opened the letter and read aloud: (fast) Dear Ms. Black blah blah blah we are sorry to inform you that blah blah blah due to certain complications blah blah blah (slow) Your leukemia has progressed. You are no longer responding to treatment. Without the treatment responding your leukemia can spread more. It will take six months for the leukemia to spread completely. There is not much we can do. We have done research and there are a few things that we could do. But you would have to be in New York. There is no guarantee that these things will work but you should at least consider it. Happy Holidays.  
  
Dr. Johnson  
  
Tears started to flow down Natalie's face. Chris knew there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better. So all he did was hug her. That was all he could do. After a while Natalie said 'I don't know what to do. I want to go to New York but I want to stay here too.' Chris told her 'You don't have to make your decision now. You have some time. It'll be okay. Whatever you decide will be the right decision. Don't worry.' ( I hope you liked this chapter. Things were way too good so I had to make something go wrong...like Natalie's health.R&RNikki) 


	12. Mistletoe

Natalie Black  
Chapter 12  
Misletoe  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent.  
  
Natalie and Chris walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Hermione were sitting near the fire place and kissing under miseltoe. Natalie saw this when she walked in. At first she thought that they were under misletoe. It's just a tradition. She was a little upset but, who cares. It's a meaningless kiss. Then Natalie knew that it had been more than five seconds. A kiss under misletoe is only like two seconds. 'You son of a bitch' Natalie murmured loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear. Natalie had been wearing a blue skirt that was just above her knees with a purple top. Suddenly as she was running toward her dormitory her clothes changed into black jeans and a black and red stripped top. Her hair changed from two braids to being down with purple and red streaks. A tatoo appeared on her wrist. Natalie was only wearing some lipgloss. Now she had black eyeliner and red eyeshadow with redish lipstick. Chris knew that her apperance had been affected by her emotions. He realized that Harry got Natalie very upset. You see, Natalie had been kinda gothic/punk since about age 12. Once that happened, she was never the same again. Until now. Chris knew he couldn't chase after her because she was going to the girl's dormitory. Harry knew this too. Chris told Harry 'I warned you not to hurt her.' With that Chris punched Harry in the face, Giving Harry a bloody nose and possibly a broken nose. Then Chris said to Harry 'Inconsiderate bastard.' Harry didn't say anything because he knew he deserved it. Hermione was now taking Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
Chris just stood there knowing that once Harry left Natalie would come down. Natalie was downstairs in a matter of minutes. Chris said to her 'You deserve better than him, Natalie. You do.' Natalie told him 'I don't beleive I am starting to tear up over a stupid guy... I think tomorrow we should go to Dumbledore's office and ask to go home as soon as possible. I want to go back to New York. I made my decision.' Chris said 'If that's what you want to do.' Chris knew that Natalie would not want to ever even see Harry again. He knew already that they would be going home. She didn't need to tell him. A few minutes later Ginny came in and said ' Natalie, what happened?' Natalie said with sarcasm 'Oh not much. I caught Harry making out with Hermione. Chris punched Harry's face in. I am most likely gonna die within the next six months because of luekimia. And I am going back to New York with Chris as soon as possible. Other than that not much.' Ginny said 'Rewind! Tell me the whole story from the begining.' That was exactly what Natalie did. Ginny couldn't beleive it. Natalie said to Ginny 'The only people that know about me having luekimia are Draco, Chris, and now you. Ginny, you can't tell anyone until I am gone. Promise?' Ginny said 'I promise. I won't tell anyone. But why does Draco know? I know he is your cousin but you two hate each other don't you?' Natalie told Ginny about her and Draco. After Natalie finished Ginny said 'So it was all an act? Just so Harry didn't get mad at you? Draco can actually act like a civilized person? This is a lot to take in.' Natalie said 'Yes, I know it's a lot to take in. But I don't think Draco would have gotten into Slytherin if he hadn't had his blood. Draco is hated because they say he is mean. If Draco were nice then he would go through helll with his dad. So Draco has to be mean. He kinda has no choice. But don't tell anyone about Draco..ever. Okay?' Ginny said 'Okay. But just one last question. I also want to know, why are you dressed like that?' Natalie said 'Well, You see I was like this before I met Harry. When I met him he changed me. I was really happy being with him. When he was making out with Hermione I got pissed and went back to the way I was before. My emotions control my apperance. I am pissed right now and I don't think I will look much different than this for a while.' 'Oh.' was all Ginny could say. 'It's getting late I'm going to bed. Night' With that Natalie went up to her dormitory.  
  
Ginny was about to start flirting with Chris. She had been doing this ever since he came here. She really liked him. Chris was happy that Ginny flirted with him because he really liked her. Ginny was about to say something when Chris pulled Ginny closer and kissed her. 'I've been wanting to do that since the first day I came here.' he said. 'You can do that until the day you leave.' Ginny told him. With that they kissed again. They ended up falling asleep in the common room, in each other's arms.  
  
(A/N: It's finally longer! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought Ginny should have a love-life and so should Chris. So I made them have a love- life together. I also didn't think that Harry and Natalie should have such an easy relationship. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. R/R Nikki) 


	13. We have nothing to talk about

Natalie Black Chapter 13 We have nothing to talk about  
  
I don't own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent.  
  
It was 7 in the morning and Natalie was on her way down to breakfast. Natalie couldn't get a good night's sleep so she got up earlier than usual. It was sunday and no one else was up. She got dressed in her black jeans and a pink and black vintage Sex Pistols concert T-shirt with sneakers. She let her hair down today because she really didn't feel like it. Then she saw that Ginny never came upstairs. She went down to the common room and saw Ginny and Chris asleep together on the couch. It was almost seven- thirty and she knew people would be coming down. Natalie said laughing 'Hey, Romeo, Juliet, people are gonna start coming down soon. It's seven- thirty.' Ginny was startled when Natalie woke her up. 'Oh I guess we fell asleep down here last night.' Chris said. 'No, you made out with her and then you fell asleep.' Natalie said still laughing a little. Chris was now laghing a little too. Then he said 'Same difference.' Ginny said 'I'm going to get changed.' With that she left. Natalie sat down next to Chris. 'You never told me you liked Ginny.' she said. 'You never asked.'Chris told her. 'So you two are a couple now?' Natalie asked. 'I hope so. I mean you know I am not a guy who makes out with a girl and then never talks to her again. You know that.' he told her. Natalie said 'Yeah I know...go get changed. Ginny should be down any minute.' He said 'Okay.' And with that he left.  
  
Natalie entered the Great Hall a minute before Chris and Natalie. Everyone was staring at Natalie. Then at Chris. Chris said 'They're acting like we killed someone.' Natalie told him 'You punched Harry's face in and I look like Amy Lee from Evanesence. That's why they're staring.' Ginny said 'They don't know anything so they have no right to be staring at you two... so I'm assuming we're not going to sit were we usually do?' Ginny didn't need anyone to answer her question. She knew they weren't sitting with Harry. The three of them sat near the edge of the table.  
After they sat down everyone just kept asking them questions. Natalie was asked the most questions. It was always the same question : 'What happened to you?' And it was always the same answer : 'Harry is a lying, cheating, bastard.' She didn't want anyone to know her business. She knew they would find out eventually. But right now she didn't want to say too much right now.  
  
Chris was getting pissed off at everyone because they were pissed off at him for getting pissed off at Harry. Confusing, I know. Natalie told him 'They just care about Harry. They think they have a right to say something to you about breaking his nose. Even though they don't. It's none of their business.' Chris knew what Natalie was saying was true. Natalie went on saying 'Even if no one else is, I'm glad you hit Harry. And in case I didn't already tell you, thank you.' Chris said 'Anytime.'  
  
Ginny were going to go on a date after breakfast. They invited Natalie but she knew they needed time alone. Natalie went out on the quidditch field to be alone. She needed time to get away from everything. What she needed was New York. No one would care if Natalie made major changes to her appearance in New York. No one would care if Chris broke Harry's nose in New York. In New York she wouldn't be living at her school. In New York there was a wonderful thing that Natalie missed... coffee. Natalie couldn't understand how people got on with hardley any caffine. But compared to everything else caffine was nothing. No matter what country she was in though, no one minded their own business. 'Why does everyone tell me their opinion on what I do? Do they think I give a damn?' Natalie thought aloud. 'They don't mind their own business. And for some reason they get pissed when we go in their business.' Someone answered from behind her. Natalie said 'What the hell do you want Harry?' Harry told her 'We need to talk.' 'We have nothing to talk about.' Natalie told him. 'Natalie, you will eventually have to talk to me.' Harry said. Natalie said 'I don't have to talk to you for the next six months if I don't want to.' Natalie said six months on purpose. She knew that there was a good possibility that she wasn't going to be alive six months later. 'Then talk to me in six months. But you will have to talk to me.' Harry said. 'Maybe I won't even be alive in six months. Then I won't ever have to talk to you.' Natalie said. 'Unless you plan on killing yourself, you're not going to die. I won't let you. Natalie, I love you.' Harry said. (Hope you liked this chapter!It was hard to write.Keep reveiwing!Nikki) 


	14. Stop

Natalie Black/Chapter 14 /Stop

I do not own anything harry potter.I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent. In this chapter it starts right where the last left off.  
  
'Stop Harry, just stop.' Natalie said.

Harry asked 'Stop what?'

'Stop this. Saying you love me. How can you say that after you lied to me?' Natalie said.

'When did I lie to you?' Harry asked.

Natalie said 'You said you could never feel that way about Hermione. Then a few months later you make out with her. That's what I call lying.'

Harry said 'I don't feel that way about Hermione. We were both under misletoe.'

Natalie told him 'Last time I checked you don't make out under miseltoe. And that was exactly what you did. So don't try to say something different. I saw what happened.' With that Natalie walked off the Quidditch field. Harry wasn't going to try to chase after her. Natalie's wand was in her hand and he knew she wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
Natalie was in the library with Draco. They started talking and he wanted to know what was going on. She said 'Last night I found Harry making out with Hermione in the common room. Chris punched Harry in the face. I just couldn't figure out how this happened. Then it hit me. You were right. He knew something was going on. He thought I was fooling around with another guy. He knew there were secrets that I wasn't going to tell him and he thought it was something like me cheating. Too bad he still has no idea that I am not going to be here in six months. Maybe this was a good thing. I can go back to New York and forget about Harry. Harry can be with Hermione and no one will stop him.'

'Maybe. But I thought you were in loved him. How can you forget about a guy you love? I mean, it will take a long time to forget him.' Draco said.

'First, it's loved as in past tense. Secondly, since when did you start thinking like this?' Natalie said with anger in her voice.

'Look the offer still stands. Are you sure you don't want to come to the Manor for the holidays?' Draco offered.

'Yeah I'm sure.' Natalie said.

Draco said 'I may hate him but I know he loves you. And you still love him.'

Natalie said 'Shut it Draco.'

Draco said 'You're only saying that because you know I am right.'

Natalie said 'Shut up asshole.' With that Natalie stormed out of the library.  
  
Natalie knew what Draco said was true. She hated when he knew her better than she knew herself. It was sometimes scary. Natalie did love Harry but, she didn't trust Harry. She wanted to but she couldn't. What she could do was leave everything in London, including Harry, and go back to everything she left in New York. She didn't need Harry. What she needed was New York...concerts, muggles, MTV, and coffee. Today she would tell Dumbledore that.  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter. It's kinda getting a little more dramatic than I planned....OK! IT'S TURNING OUT A LOT MORE DRAMATIC THAN I PLANNED! but hopefully it will change back to lots of sarcasm and kissing. Or it might not. I don't have control over my fan fic any more. It has a mind of it's own. Any ways tell me what you think in your reveiws! C YA L8R Nikki)

Review Thanks to: Zesuit: Sorry if you had trouble reading this. I am going to change the future chapters so that they are easier to read. I have already decided on wheather I am going to kill Natalie or not. You are just going to have to read the story to see if she lives. If you have any other problems with my story just tell me in a review!

England's Finest Rose: glad you like it!  
  
Lostgurl920: That's why I like writing fan fiction because it could never happen. That is what makes it fun.  
  
Red genie: If you don't like it then don't read it. I know it wouldn't happen. That's why it is called fan fiction. It doesn't have to be realistic.


	15. Talking to Dumbledore

Natalie Black /Chapter 15/ Talking to Dumbledore

I do not own anything harry potter. I do not own anything in this story. However I do own Natalie Black, Chris, Jon, Carleigh, and Mark because I created them and no one can use them in a story without my consent. In this chapter it starts right where the last left off.  
  
Natalie was going to Dumbledore's office. She realized that she had to tell him she was going back to New York...for the holidays at least. She just then realized that she might not even be able to go home. No, wait, her doctor said he would suggest going back to New York for treatment. That was all she had to say.  
  
She reached Dumbledore's office. Natalie said to the gargoyle 'Chocolate Frogs' Then she was let into Dumbledore's office. She reached Dumbledore's desk when he said 'Ah, Natalie I was wondering when you were going to come here.'

Natalie said 'Then you know what I am here for.'

'Yes. I do. But I must ask Natalie. Do you want to leave because of your illness or because of Harry?'Dumbledore told her.

Natalie said 'Luek....Both.' Natalie was about to say leukemia but she couldn't lie to Dumbledore. It was partly the leukemia but it was also Harry. She wanted to get as far away as possible from Harry. Another continent should be good enough.

Dumbledore said sternly 'You know, Natalie, There is a way you could get the same treatment that you would get in New York here. But I will allow you may go back to New York....for the holidays. Then you will come back for the rest of the semester. If you still don't want to stay then you are free to go where ever you want. I have already made arrangements for you to take a muggle airplane to New York. You will be taken there by Tonks in two days.'

Natalie said angrily 'You purposely got my god mother to take me didn't you? You just can't act like my headmaster instead of my grandfather can you?' Dumbledore said

'You are my grand daughter because you are my daughter Isabelle's daughter. So that is how I intend to treat you. It makes no difference if I am your headmaster or not.' With him saying that Natalie walked off angrily to her dormitory.  
  
She started to pack her things when Angelina Johnson walked in. Angelina and Natalie were becoming good friends now. Angelina asked 'Natalie, you look angry. What did Harry do now?'

Natalie said 'Harry didn't do any.....actually he did but that isn't who I am mad at. I am mad at my grandfather for being such a major pain in my ass.' Natalie finished packing and answering Angelina's questions. Then she grabbed her jacket and went to the Quidditch field with her broom. She started flying around when she saw Chris in the bleachers. 'You know some people would call this stalking.' Natalie said with sarcasm.

Chris said 'Very funny. So Angelina told me you are going to New York for the holidays and then coming back...care to explain?' Natalie explained and Chris asked 'You never told me this before. I didn't know Dumbledore was your grandfather or that you had family other than your grandmother in New York. How come you don't talk about this stuff?'

'Chris, I thought I didn't have anyone other than my grandmother until a year ago. And I didn't want to talk about it because it was too hard. I mean I don't hear a word from them for four-teen years and now suddenly everyone wants to see me. I mean my family contains a murderer as my dad, a headmaster as my grandfather who is divorced to the alcoholic as my grandmother, and god only knows what the hell Tonks is. I think the only sane person that was in my family was my mom Isabelle.'

Chris said 'That definitely falls under the category of dysfunctional family.'  
  
(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked. As always please review. NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lostgurl920: I'm sorry this one is kinda short too. I am glad you like the story. I am trying to update as much as possible. Summer vacation starts on June 16th so then I will be able to update more. I think the whole story will probably be finished by July 4th. Maybe before then.


	16. Tonks

Natalie Black Chapter 16 Tonks  
  
It had been two days since Natalie had talked to her grandfather, Dumbledore. Today she was going back to New York. She got out of bed and got dressed. She put on her black and white stripped shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. Natalie pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. Then she headed downstairs to meet Chris. Chris had decided to go with her. She was happy that Chris was going with her. She hadn't seen her god mother Tonks since she was three years old. She could barley remember her. All she knew was that she didn't want to see her. Natalie wasn't really into seeing someone from her family again after fourteen years. Why did Tonks want to see her now? Why after fourteen years did she actually want to contact her? Why didn't she come sooner? What if she is more screwed up than the rest of her family? All of these questions were in her head and she wanted answers. She knew that it would take a while for these questions to be answered. But she would have them answered before she leaves Hogwarts...for good.  
  
When she came downstairs Chris was waiting for her. He had already said his good-byes to Ginny. He was ready to leave. Natalie had said good- bye to her friends. But she didn't want to leave. But she didn't want to stay either. She was nervous about seeing Tonks. But one of the things she did remember about Tonks was that she was very much like Natalie is now. She was always changing her hair. She was very sarcastic. And she was fun to be around. So this helped Natalie calm down but she was still nervous. Chris said 'Ready to go back home?'

Natalie answered 'More than ever.'  
  
Natalie and Chris were going to Hagrid's place. They were going to meet Tonks there. Natalie and Chris knocked on Hagrid's door. Hagrid opened the door and said 'Come in, Come in. Tonks will be here in a moment.' Natalie and Chris entered the house.

Natalie asked 'Have you ever met Tonks before Hagrid?' Hagrid answered 'Yeah, of course, she's apart of the order.'

Natalie and Chris said together 'Order of the Phoenix!?!?!' Natalie said 'I thought the order ended like, a decade ago?'

Hagrid said 'Well your dad, Sirius, wanted to start it again and let us use his house for it. I thought Dumbledore would have told you that.'

Natalie said 'Well he hasn't been telling me a lot lately.'  
  
A few minutes later Tonks walked in the door. Tonks hair color was a light brown today. No one even heard her because they were in deep conversation. Tonks said 'Hello. Hate to interupt, but some people have to catch a plane to new york.'

Hagrid said 'Oh hello Tonks. We didn't even see you come in. This is-'

'Natalie. I think I know my god daughter. You must be Chris nice to meet you.' Tonks said interrupting Hagrid. Tonks hugged Natalie and Natalie wasn't as nervous anymore. It felt like they had seen each other just yesterday. Lot's of memories came back to Natalie all the sudden.  
  
They left Hagrid's house about ten minutes later. Natalie and Chris were surprised to see a car waiting for them. They knew that there was something different about it. There was a man with bright red hair standing beside the car. Tonks said 'Natalie, Chris, this is Arthur Weasley. He will be flying us to the airport.'

Natalie said 'I knew that this couldn't be a regular car. Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley.'

Mr. Weasley said 'Nice to meet you too. Now shall we leave.'

Tonks said 'Of course, unless you two want to change your minds about this.'

Chris and Natalie said together 'No.' Natalie and Chris both wanted to go home for the holidays. Natalie didn't want to come back though. The only reason Chris wanted to come back was Ginny. Ginny was going back to the Burrow any way so Chris had no reason to stay at Hogwarts. Natalie and Chris got in the car.  
  
Soon they were at the airport and boarding their plane. Natalie gave Tonks a hug goodbye. Tonks a had slipped a small box into Natalie's pocket and whispered in her ear 'Don't open it until you are on the plane.' With that Natalie and Chris got on the plane. When Natalie got to her seat she took the box out of her pocket. 'What's that?' Chris asked her.

'Tonks gave it to me,' she replied.  
  
(That's it for this Chap. You'll have to read the next one to find out what Tonks gave her. As always please reveiw even if you have already reveiwed before. Tell me if you think I suck at this, even though that isn't going to stop me from writing this. NIKKI)

Reveiw thanks:

LovelyLil: I am glad you like the story. I am going to try to update almost everyday.


	17. The Gift

The Gift  
  
Natalie opened the box and saw a necklace. It was a locket. She opened the locket and saw an enchanted picture of her, her mom, and dad. On the other side of the opened locket, inscribed were the words : To Our Beautiful Daughter Natalie Isabelle Black Inside the box there was a letter. It was from Tonks. It read:

Dear Natalie,

Your parents gave this to you when they were alive. I found this at your house after your grandmother took you to America. The picture was taken on your third birthday. I thought I would give it to you as an early birthday present.

Always,

Tonks  
  
Natalie remembered the locket. It was silver with a heart engraved on the front. Natalie's birthday wasn't for a few months so it was definetly early. She was happy she had a picture of her parents together. She only had pictures of them from when they were Hogwarts. She never had a picture of them together before. She was glad Tonks gave the locket back to her.  
  
Chris said 'Well that tops my gift.' Natalie smiled. She wanted the next eight hours to pass so she could go home and see Carleigh and Jon. She missed them a lot. They didn't even know that Natalie and Chris were coming. Soon Natalie would be back in America. She couldn't wait to get some coffee.  
  
(This one is a lot shorter than the others. They will be getting longer though. I know Natalie is kinda obsessing over coffee. If you don't like it too bad. Well hope you liked this chap. As always please review. L8R NIKKI)


	18. New York

Natalie Black Chapter 18 New York  
  
Natalie and Chris were getting off of the plane now. They were excited to be home. Natalie and Chris went to their apartments, which were in the same building. That's how they met. Flash Back:  
  
Natalie saw someone moving into the apartment across the hall. She saw a boy with dark hair standing there. He looked about her age. Natalie decided to introduce her self. Natalie said 'Hi. My name's Natalie. What's your name?' The dark-haired boy said 'My name is Chris. Do you live here?' Natalie answered 'Yeah. I live across the hall. Where did you move here from?' Chris said 'I moved here from New Jersey. My dad got transferred here. How long have you lived here?' Natalie said 'I have lived here since I was three or four. I moved here from London.' They just kept asking each other questions until they knew almost everything about each other. They had been friends ever since. End of Flash Back  
  
Natalie and Chris went to their apartments and were going to meet each other in the hall in ten minutes. It was three thirty in the after noon and they knew Jon and Carleigh would be at the pizza place. They were going to surprise them. Natalie was waiting in the hall for Chris, he came out and said 'You ready to go?' Natalie with sarcasm 'What does it look like?' With that they headed down to the pizza place. They could see Jon and Carleigh through the window. Natalie said 'Chris, you go in. Don't tell them I'm here though. I have a plan.' Chris said 'okay. whatever.'  
  
Chris walked in and sat down at the table. Jon and Carleigh were surprised to see him they started off with regular questions. About 30 seconds had gone by since Chris walked in then Carleigh's cell phone rang. She saw on caller ID that it was Natalie. She turned up the volume on her cell and put it in the middle of the table for everyone to here. Carleigh said 'Hey Natalie. Where are you?' Natalie replied 'Hey Car. look to your left.' Carleigh said 'I see the kitchen.' Natalie said 'look to you right.' Carleigh said 'I see the door.' Natalie said 'Good now watch the door.' They all watched the door. Carleigh said 'Are we supposed to see something Natalie?' At that moment Natalie walked through the door. Natalie said 'Well I hope you see something.' Carleigh ran up and hugged her friend. Jon wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as Carleigh but he gave Natalie a small hug. Natalie answered all the questions that were pretty much beating around the bush. Finally Jon said 'Let's stop beating around the bush. What's up with you and Harry Potter?' Carleigh said 'Jon!....He makes a good point though.' Natalie said 'I caught him making out with the girl I hate.' Carleigh and Jon both said 'Oh.' Jon, changing the subject, said 'So are you staying here or are you just here for the holidays?' Natalie said 'Only for the holidays. My grandfather won't let me stay here. But if I still want to come here after the semester is over I can come back. I guess he doesn't want me to run away from my problems or something like that. But he is being a major pain in my ass.' 'Everyone is a major pain in your ass.' Carleigh laughed. Chris said 'The girl has a point.' Everyone at the table was now laughing. Natalie was walking home with Chris, Jon, and Carleigh. Jon and Carleigh lived a little less than a block away from Natalie and Chris. Natalie and Chris met Jon and Carleigh at New York School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. It is actually located right in the city. To muggles, it looks like a preppy school that the rich can't even afford to go to. It kind of is like muggle school only they are teaching you magic. It starts at eight thirty in the morning. You get out at three o'clock five days a week. The difference between Hogwarts and NYS (shot for New York School of Wizardry and Witchcraft) is that at NYS they are taught to do magic with and without wands.  
  
Suddenly as all four were walking home Natalie stopped and said 'Whoa.' Carleigh asked 'What's wrong? Are you okay Natalie?' Natalie said 'Yeah. I think so. I suddenly got dizzy. I'm okay.' Chris said sounding very concerned 'Are you sure you're okay?' Natalie said 'Yeah I'm fine. Jetlag I guess.' Then Natalie and Chris left Jon and Carleigh to go to their apartment building. Before Chris went inside he asked Natalie 'You sure you're okay Natalie?' Natalie said 'Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry.' With that Natalie went inside her apartment to her poster filled room. She saw her guitar in the corner. She picked it up, sat on her dark purple bed, and began to play. She suddenly felt dizzy and tired again. She decided to just lie down for a few minutes. She didn't know why she felt dizzy. She decided to go to sleep even though it was only 8 pm.

(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't posted in a few days. But to make up for that, I posted two chapters today. As always please reveiw.NIKKI)


	19. A Visit to the Doctors

Natalie Black /Chapter 19/ A Visit To the Doctor's  
  
Today Natalie was going to her doctors. She was only getting blood tests done so all she had to do was get a needle in her arm and wait for test results. She only had to wait half an hour for the results. Her doctor walked in.  
  
Natalie couldn't tell what the look on his face was saying. Dr. Macrae closed the door and said 'Natalie there is good news and there is, well for your age at least, bad news. Which would you like me to give you first?'

Natalie said 'I really need to answer that question...Good news first.'

The doctor said 'The good news is that some how your leukemia has completely disappeared. We don't know how or why but it is gone.'

Natalie said happily 'What's the bad news?'

Her doctor said, 'Natalie we think you might be pregnant. You will have to come back tomorrow for us to run more tests to make sure but I have to ask you, have you had sex with anyone in the past month?'

Natalie answered 'Yes.'

Dr. Macrae said 'Well I've made an appointment for you for tomorrow at one. Is that ok?'

Natalie said 'Yes that's fine.'  
  
Natalie went back to her apartment. She didn't want to talk to Chris right now. She couldn't. Right now she needed Carleigh. She was going to meet her at a local coffee shop called Caffeine Central tomorrow. She was nervous about telling her but she had to. She didn't want to tell Chris about it cause he would kill Harry.  
  
Natalie got to the coffee shop and saw Carleigh already there. Carleigh had light brown hair. It was pulled back into a high ponytail today. She was wearing a white shirt under her leather jacket with jeans and sneakers. Natalie was wearing a blue shirt that said: No officer there is no blood in my alcohol system. with jeans and sneakers and her denim jacket. Natalie sat down at the table. Carleigh said 'Hey. You didn't sound great on the phone last night...to tell you the truth you don't look that great. Sit down.'

Natalie said 'I have to tell you something and you can't tell anyone. It's really important. I need you to swear you won't tell anyone.'

Carleigh said 'I swear. I will never tell anyone. Now tell me.'

Natalie whispered 'I just want you to know that it was a stupid mistake and love can make you do stupid things....I'm pregnant.'

Carleigh whispered 'What?!? Who is the father?'

Natalie, still whispering, said 'Harry! Who did you think it was, Chris?'

Carleigh said 'Well I didn't know. What are you going to do? I mean you hate Harry right? Do you want to keep the baby? Because if you do then you will always have a connection to Harry.'

Natalie said 'I don't know what I am going to do. But I want to keep the baby. I don't hate Harry though. I just don't trust him. I still love him. Maybe I will just have to learn to trust him again. What am I going to do?'

'Well you could forgive him.' said a voice from behind her.

'I go to another continent and I can't get away from you Harry! Are you stalking me or something? How much did you hear?' Natalie yelled.

'I heard the part about you still loving me but not trusting me. That's all.' Harry said.

'I'll talk to you later Carleigh.' Natalie said sounding annoyed. Natalie walked out of the cafe trying to get away from Harry. Harry chased after her. Carleigh chased after Harry trying to stop him from chasing after Natalie. Carleigh yelled 'Harry! Don't bother. She tuned you out a while ago.' Harry turned around to talk to her.

Harry asked 'What?' '

Somehow she figured out how to block herself from hearing a certain person by using magic.' Carleigh said.

Harry said 'So you're a witch too?'

Carleigh rolled her eyes and said 'Duh! Look, Harry, You may be able to win against Voldemort but, Natalie is a lot stronger than him. That girl won't let anyone make-up her mind for her. You have to give her a few days to think. She is going through a lot right now and she needs to be alone right now.'

Harry said 'How is she stronger then Voldemort?'

Carleigh said 'When she caught you making out with that slut, what happened, that was unexplainable?' Harry thought about it and realized that she was a strong witch. She could do anything she wanted. Harry had seen her do magic without her wand, even though she said that her school taught students to do magic like that. With a wave of her hand she could change the world if she wanted to. But she didn't know her own power that was the problem. Carleigh couldn't read minds but she knew what Harry was thinking. Carleigh said 'Exactly.'

(A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. As always please reveiw. NIKKI)


	20. Goodbye

Natalie Black /Chapter 20 /Goodbye  
  
It was December 20th and it wasn't a good day for Natalie. She had just got the call from her doctor's office that she is definitely pregnant. She had no idea what she was going to tell Harry...or anyone else for that matter. She knew she was only about two weeks pregnant. She knew that she could finish the semester at Hogwarts without anyone knowing. But she didn't know what she was going to do after that. Natalie knew that she was going to have to tell Harry soon. She didn't want to but she had to. Natalie always knew what she was going to do when something bad happened. This time she had no idea what she was going to do. Natalie didn't want to admit it but, she needed Harry. Natalie went on her computer. She saw that Harry was on line. She decided to start IMing him. Their conversation went like this:

MagicGurl1228: Hey

TheBoyWhoLived: Hey Whats going on?

MagicGurl1228: I need to talk to you...in person

TheBoyWhoLived: ok give me the time and place and I'll be there.

MagicGurl1228: the place you saw me at last night, Caffeine Central. one hour.

TheBoyWhoLived: ok see you then

MagicGurl1228: ok bye

TheBoyWhoLived: bye  
  
Natalie was nervous about telling Harry. She changed her outfit three times. She finally decided to wear an american flag t-shirt with jeans and her leather jacket with her black boots. She was so nervous that she was shaking. Natalie was more nervous than ever. Natalie suddenly started thinking the worst thoughts. What if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby? What if he just takes off? What if..What if? There were just too many what if's. Natalie needed to take heer mind off of this. she picked up her guitar and started playing. Playing the guitar was the only thing that helped her get her mind off of things, and that was exactly what she needed. Natalie soon started making lyrics to the chords she was playing on her guitar. Soon she had a whole song. She hadn't been able to make a song that wasn't so upbeat that it sounded like disco. She titled her song 'Worries'. Basically it was every worry that went through her mind. It ended up sounding like a mix of Evanescence and Three Days Grace. By the time she finished this song she had to leave to meet Harry.  
  
She got there about a minute before Harry did. When he got there Natalie suddenly thought that she couldn't tell him. But she did have something that she could tell him though. Natalie said 'Hi Harry.' Harry replied 'Hi. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?'

Natalie said 'I wanted to tell you that, I forgive you. But I don't want to be your girlfriend. And it isn't completely because I don't trust you. You see I am leaving Hogwarts at the end of the semester. It's not because of you, it was set up that way in the summer before I even met you. I am only going to be there another month. After that I am back in New York.' Harry finally understood everything...well almost.

But Harry said 'So you had this set up for a while. How come you never told me?' Natalie didn't waant to answer it but she had to.

She said 'I thought that we would break up before it was even November. Then I realized that I was in love with you.'

Harry said 'But you can't change it? You can't stay? Dumbledore would probably let you if you asked.'

'Harry, I know my grandfather would love for me to stay, but it isn't what I want. I want to stay here. Go to a muggle college, become a designer or a song writter or something like that. I don't want to stay in London. My real family is there. And I am not exactly the girl who is dying to find out more about her dysfunctional family.' Natalie said.

Harry said 'You're a very powerful and strong witch Natalie. You can handle anything that comes your way. Remember that.' '

I will. Now go. go back to London. It's where you belong. Where your family is.' Natalie said.

Harry said 'Natalie my family-'

Natalie said 'I'm not talking about blood Harry. People who care about you are in London. That's what makes them your family. The way Chris, Jon, and Carleigh are my family. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, they are your family. You have to get back to them now. Spend the holidays with your family. That's what the holidays are for. Goodbye Harry.'

Harry said 'Goodbye Natalie.'  
  
(A/N: that's it for this chapter. hope you liked it. please reveiw. the next chapter is going to be on the train to Hogwarts, or part of it is anyway. L8R NIKKI)

Reveiw Thanks:

LovelyLily: Too bad he isn't going to know that he is a daddy. Or maybe he will figure it out in about three years. Hint Hint


	21. Strong and Powerful

Natalie Black /Chapter 21 /Strong and Powerful

(I don't own anything in this story accept for the plot, Natalie, and Chris. Sorry I forgot about this in the other chapters.)  
  
Natalie only had one more day in New York. She was ok with that though. She did everything she wanted to do. She saw New Found Glory in concert. She was in Time Square to watch the ball drop on New Years Eve. Natalie did a lot of things that she can't do in London. She was happy that she did what she wanted to do. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to do them. Natalie was happy though. She talked to Harry and since then she felt like everything was perfect. For some reason she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about not telling Harry. She knew that Harry has a huge future ahead of him. Plus she also knew that her child would be a major target for Voldemort if Harry knew about her. For some reason Natalie just had this feeling it would be a girl. Not like a feeling that she wanted it, but a feeling like it was definitely going to happen. She didn't know why but she just did.  
  
Natalie sometimes worried what was going to happen after she had her baby. She had, both muggle and wizard, money because of what her parents left her. Let's just put it this way, she has more money than Madonna makes in 3 lifetimes. She wanted to finish school but she didn't know if she even had a choice. She was thinking about everything. Harry, school, her child, everything, every time she thought about all this at once it was like putting twenty things into a computer at once and then the computer crashes. But instead of Natalie crashing she thought about what Harry told her 'You are a strong and powerful witch. You can handle anything that comes your way. Remember that.' And Natalie did remember that. That was what kept her going everyday. Natalie was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She was so nervous. She didn't know why. Carleigh was the only one who even knew she was pregnant. She didn't even tell Chris. She just couldn't. When they got back to New York she would tell him. She had other issues to deal with right now. Like the fact that she had to stop loving Harry. If that is even possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natalie was on her way to the Hogwarts Express right now. She finally realized the reason she was so nervous. Harry. This was the first time she'd seen him since New York. Natalie thought that she settled everything in New York but then she realized that she didn't. Were they talking? Were they avoiding each other? Were they friends? Too many questions. She and Chris sat in a compartment with Ginny. Harry walked past their compartment and said 'Hi Natalie.'

Natalie replied 'Hi Harry.' And they continued with what they were doing. Ginny and Chris both looked at each other.

Chris was the first to say something, 'What the hell was that?'

Natalie said 'Harry and I sorted out some things in New York. We aren't together but we are on speaking terms.'

Ginny said 'That must be why Harry was so happy over the holidays. He wasn't just moping around thinking about you. I mean he was thinking about you but he wasn't thinking about how to get you back. I mean he...er.. it was very complicated, what he was thinking.'

Chris said 'Whoa! Rewind when was Harry in New York and how come I didn't know?'

Natalie said 'He came a day after we did. He only stayed for like three or four days. And well I was afraid you would kill him. So I didn't tell you. I don't tell you everything, you know.'

Chris laughed 'Well now I might kill you for not telling me.' Natalie rolled her eyes and started reading a book. with her headphones on.  
  
Chris said 'Something is bugging her and she isn't going to tell me what it is.'

Ginny said 'I know. A few weeks can't do that much to a person. It's fake. She is putting on an act. But I don't know what is bugging her. It isn't Harry though it is something else. Luna is an empath. I'll get her. Then maybe we could try to figure it out from there.' With that Ginny left and in a minute she was back with Luna. Luna entered the doorway of the compartment.

She said 'Ginny, Chris come out here for a minute.' They went with Luna into an empty compartment.

Ginny said 'So, could you read her?'

Luna said 'Definitely. She is worried, confused and more than anything, she is scared out of her mind. I have no idea what could do this to her.'

Chris said 'Natalie, scared? I should have known. That girl doesn't ever show fear. But what is she scared of?'

(That's it for this chap. Hope you liked it. Please review! Even if you have reveiwed before and you have nothing new to say tell me again. I want to make sure Lily isn't the only one still reading this. Only nine chapters left. The end should be up by July. L8R NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

LovelyLil: I'm glad I am keeping you guessing. That was my plan.


	22. Not Exactly Fearless

Natalie Black Chapter 22 Not Exactly Fearless  
  
After Luna's reading Chris and Ginny wanted to know what was happening. They didn't want to be in someone else's business but they wanted to know what was wrong with Natalie. Luna said she was worried, confused and scared. Chris knew something was wrong. He had no idea what she was afraid of. Natalie always faces her fears. Chris thought that she didn't have any fears anymore. I mean she might be afraid of Voldemort, but he was focused on Harry not Natalie. It couldn't be the leukemia. She was fine with that now. Plus that wouldn't make her confused. Chris didn't know what was wrong with her. What could have happened that made her be worried, confused, and scared. Luna said she was very scared and, that scared Chris.  
  
Ginny thought almost the same thing as Chris. Ginny knew that something was seriously wrong with Natalie. She seemed different. Natalie was in a very different mood. Natalie was a good actress but her friends knew something was wrong with her. She had Navy blue streaks in her hair now. Chris didn't notice but Ginny did. Ginny thought--if Natalie's emotions are tied to her appearance, whatever happened must be big for it to put more color in her hair. emotions, emotions, her emotions have been very different lately. Is Natalie--no she couldn't be--pregnant? No she couldn't. Could she?  
  
Natalie had been at hogwarts three days. Chris was acting super weird. So was Ginny. But Chris kept asking her 'Is everything okay? How are you? Are you alright?' Natalie knew that they thought something was wrong. Ginny knew better than Chris though. Ginny didn't constantly ask about how she was. But Ginny had told Natalie that she is acting different. Ginny and Natalie were in the dormitory when Ginny said 'Natalie, you know that everyone thinks something is going on with you. You are so happy, and not like the way you were with Harry but happy as in some one who is trying to cover up something. Are you hiding something Natalie?'

Natalie said 'No of course I am not hiding anything. Can't I just be happy?'

Ginny said 'Natalie what's going on?'

Chris was in his dormitory with Harry. The last time Harry and Chris talked was the night Chris broke Harry's nose. Chris decided to finally say something. 'Do you know what's wrong with Natalie?' Chris asked. 

Harry said 'I have no idea but I had Luna do a reading on her since she is an empath. She said that she is worried, confused and most of all scared.'

Chris said 'Yeah I know me and Ginny had Luna do the same thing.'

'I thought you of all people would know what was wrong with her. I am starting to worry about her.' Harry said.

Chris said 'I am going to ask a few people in New York, but I don't think it will help. You know on the train she told me she doesn't tell me everything. She used to tell me everything. I don't get. No I get it. It's her I don't get.'

Harry said 'Let's face the facts. We will never understand women. But you should feel lucky. Once we broke up I realized that she kept a lot of secrets from me. She still hasn't told me where she goes after dinner every night. And she never talks about her past. I mean I know you shouldn't live in the past, but it is like she blocked herself from thinking about it.'

Chris told him 'Natalie's past isn't too pretty. Actually, neither is her present. As for her future, well I hope that's good but I doubt it will be. Natalie always has a reason for keeping secrets. She had her reasons for not telling you things. She always has a reason for everything.'  
  
(Short, I know. Sorry. Well please review. This story should be completed by July 4th. L8R NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

LovelyLil: Harry does need to know. But he still might not find out, or maybe he will find out. Look back at the hint i gave you in chapter 20 or 21. I am glad you like this story.

England's Finest Rose: I love cliffhangers at the end of my chapters but I don't really consider the end of chapter 21 a cliffhanger. It's kinda obvious that she is scared because she is pregnant. She's 17 and pregnant. I'd be scared if I were her.


	23. Amnesia

Natalie Black Chapter 23 Amnesia  
  
'Ginny, nothing is going on.' Natalie said.

Ginny said 'Something is wrong. Tell me what's wrong. Luna read you. She said you were scared. What are you afraid of?'

Natalie said 'I am not afraid of anything.' With that Natalie's white t-shirt turned black and more red highlights were in her hair. Ginny got Natalie angry. With that Natalie stormed off. Natalie was running down the staircase. Then suddenly she fell. She fell all the way down the stairs into the common room. Sometime during that she blacked out. Harry and Chris were walking into the common room when they saw Natalie. 'Natalie! Chris, go get Madam Pomfrey.' Harry said. Chris rushed off to the hospital wing. Harry rushed over to Natalie. 'Oh god she is bleeding. Natalie? Can you hear me?' Harry checked her pulse. It was faint, but at least she was still breathing.  
  
Natalie opened her eyes to find Harry sitting next to her bed holding her hand. Harry said 'I am glad you're finally awake. You fell pretty hard.'

Natalie said 'Well I figured that out considering I have no idea where I am who you are or who I am. So I think I must have fell really hard.' At that moment Madame Pomfrey walked in and heard what Natalie said.

Madam Pomfrey said 'You must have amnesia. It's common when people fall as hard as you did. I'm Madam Pomfrey since you probably don't remember. Your name is Natalie. He is Harry. He is your..um..'

Harry said 'Friend slash ex' Natalie said 'Ok, but i didn't totally lose my memory. It's starting to come back to me. I remember everything up until the day I went to my dad's grave on his birthday. From there it is just bits and pieces. My name is Natalie Isabelle Black. I am in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. I had a great Christmas break in New York. I hate Hermione Granger. I have no idea why though. I am friends with Ginny Weasley. I hate Snape because he is an ass. Things like that.'

Madame Pomfrey said 'Harry, you should go up to your dormitory. It's almost ten. I need to run some tests on Natalie just to make sure she is fine.'

Harry said 'Ok. Bye Natalie.'

Natalie said 'Bye Harry.' After Harry left Natalie said 'Yes I know I am pregnant. And I don't remember Harry at all but I know he is the father. That is what you were going ro ask me right?'

'I guess I know your powers are fine. But I don't know why you don't remember him. You remember everything else though right?' Madam Pomfrey said.

'Yes I remember everything else. Harry is the only thing I don't remember. Maybe there is a reason I don't remember him. I don't know what the reason for not wanting remembering him for be though.'

Madam Pomfrey said 'Well I think you are fine. You will probably remember Harry soon. You should probably stay here for the night. Just to make sure you are okay.'

Natalie said 'Fine. But I can go to class and everything tomorrow, right?'

'Yes you can leave here tomorrow morning. Good night Natalie.' Madam Pomfrey said.

Natalie replied 'Good Night.'  
  
(That's it for this chapter. hope you liked it. 7 chapters left! L8R NIKKI)

Reveiw thanks:

Lovely Lil: You keep telling yourself that.

Englands Finest Rose: Luna is an Empath. That means she can feel read other people's emotions. She can't read what Natalie is afraid of.


	24. I Don't Want to Remember You

Natalie Black Chapter 24 I Don't Want To Remember You  
  
It had been more than a week since Natalie fell. She still couldn't remember Harry. She wanted to but she couldn't. From what she knew he was a great guy. She had no idea why they broke up. It seemed like he wanted to get back together with her. Natalie wanted to get back together with him. Natalie and Harry had been spending a lot of time together. She immediately felt something for him from the moment she woke up. She wanted to remember what happened between them. She didn't ask anyone until today. She asked Chris 'Do you know what happened between me and Harry, Chris?'

All Chris said was 'I don't think I am the person that should tell you that. Harry should tell you.' Natalie went to find Harry. She found him. They went to walk around the grounds.

Harry and Natalie were walking when Natalie said 'Harry, there is something I need to ask you.'

Harry said 'What is it Natalie?' 'Harry, I can't remember so I have to ask you. Why did we break up?' Natalie asked.

Harry sighed 'You didn't want to be with me.'

Natalie said 'You lying bastard-Harry I have no idea where that came fro- OW!' Natalie was on the ground at her knees. Natalie slowly stood up. She looked at Harry for a minute. Then she slapped him. Natalie yelled 'YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN I GOT MY MEMORY BACK?', Natalie stopped yelling, 'That triggered my memory. To get my memory back you had to lie to me. Now I know why I remembered everything but you. I didn't want to remember you.' With that Natalie stormed off. She couldn't believe Harry did that. Why would he lie to her? She was in love with a lying cheating son of a bitch. Maybe he only did that because he wanted to be with her.

'Natalie!' someone interrupted her thoughts. It wasn't Harry. It was someone else. Natalie turned around. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes who looked similar to Natalie was standing there with two boys, both had brown hair and had gray eyes.

Natalie knew them. 'Nicole, Nathan, Lucas? Why are you here?'

The girl Natalie called Nicole said, 'Cause we heard you got hurt. From the looks of that Band-Aid you got hurt pretty badly.'

Natalie said 'I got hurt big deal. I don't need my family to come here every time I get a scratch.'

The boy called Lucas said 'Well amnesia doesn't sound like a scratch.'

Natalie said 'That isn't your business. Who told you? Dumbledore?'

'Since when do you call him Dumbledore? He's our grandfather.' Nathan said.

Lucas said 'What's wrong with you Natalie? Something is wrong. We're you're your brothers. You can tell us.'

Natalie said 'Look I don't want to talk about it. Okay?'

Nathan said 'Guys she isn't going to tell us anything right now.'

Nicole said 'How would you know Nathan?'

'Oh, I don't know. I'm only her twin.' Nathan said with sarcasm.

Natalie said 'Look, you guys, I am really not in a good mood right now. I don't want to talk about it and Nathan, STOP READING MY MIND!!!'

Nathan said 'How did you know I was reading your mind?'

Natalie said 'Because I can feel you using my own power on me. It's rude to intrude on my thoughts you know.'

Nathan said --Whatever but you better tell us why you're mad at Harry Potter...You were going out with him? And you're pregnant? Gees would it kill you to e-mail me every once in a while.-- Natalie just stomped off to her dormitory. Nathan pissed her off.

Lucas said 'What's wrong with her? Did you send her a telepathic message?' No one heard anything Nathan said. Nathan, Nicole, Lucas and Natalie could use each others powers when they were close. Nathan has premonitions of the future. Sometimes Natalie got them instead of Nathan when they were close. Lucas was telekinetic. He could move things with his mind. Nicole had super-sight. She could also start fires if she concentrated hard on something. All four could send telepathic messages to each other.

Nathan said 'Yeah. She is in deep water.'

Nicole said 'If she doesn't want us here than why are we still here?'

Lucas said 'Nikki, whether you like it or not, Natalie is our sister. She needs our help.'  
  
(A/N: You weren't expecting that were you? That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I needed another girl name that started with N, so I chose my name. But then I couldn't think of another guys name that started with N so I used Lucas. I didn't realize that I used names from One Tree Hill until after I wrote this, just so you know L8R NIKKI )

Reveiw Thanks:

LostGurl920: You missed something in the chapter Chapter 12 Miseltoe. It said that Natalie's appearance was affected by her emotions. So it she doesn't really have control over it. But her emotions do. Sorry if I confused you.


	25. Family Issues

Natalie Black Chapter 25 Family Issues  
  
(I don't own anything in this story except for Natalie Chris Nicole Nathan Ben Carlson and Isabelle and the plot. The song belongs to Michelle Branch and Nikki Hilton isn't owned by anyon. The reast of the characters in this story are owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling.)  
  
The next day Natalie was overwhelmed. She got her memory back. Her brothers and sister were here. She just couldn't take it. She went to the Quidditch field. She found a spell which summoned her guitar she started to play then she was interrupted. 'You're really good. I haven't heard you play in a while.'

Natalie said 'Thanks Chris. Take a seat and I'll answer the questions.'

Chris said 'I knew you had two brothers a sister but can you explain to me again why I never met them?'

Natalie said 'Okay. My mom, Isabelle was with another guy before my dad. His name was Ben Carlson. My mom married him and had two kids, Lucas and Nicole. They got divorced and did the joint-custody thing. Then when my mom married my dad she had me and Nathan. Nathan and I are twins but when my mom died and my dad was in Azkaban my uncle in LA was supposed to get custody of Nathan and I. My Uncle could only take care of one of us. My uncle got custody of Nathan while I had to go to my grandmother. Lucas and Nicole also live in LA right now...I think. They move around a lot. So Lucas and Nicole are my half- brother and half sister. Nathan is my twin. Lucas is three years older than me so that makes him 20. Nicole is six months older than me so she is 18. Nathan is two minutes older than me. So I am the youngest out of four kids. That explain everything?'

Chris said 'Yeah. I think that explains everything.'

'Good cause we're going to have to tell that story a lot today.' someone from behind them said.

'Lucas, Chris. Chris, Lucas. Chris is my best friend from New York.'

Lucas said 'I'm the half-brother.'

Chris said 'Nice to meet you half-brother. I'm the best friend.'

Lucas said 'Nice to meet you best friend.' All three laughed. Lucas said 'Is that the same guitar Nicole, Nathan, and I gave you for your thirteenth birthday?'

Natalie said 'Yeah. I remember the day you three gave this to me. It was before we had all those family issues.'

Lucas said 'We still had the family issues but you and Nikki didn't point them out so clearly like you do now.'

Natalie said in her defense 'Nicole points them out ok? She is the one who is the bitch.'

Lucas said 'Yeah she can be a bitch but don't act like it was totally her fault. You didn't have to punch her when you were fourteen.'

Natalie said 'She was saying a bunch of shit about my dad okay? What did you expect me to do, nothing? The only reason she doesn't like me is because I'm not a rich girl who dresses in Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfigure. She is a spoiled preppy bitch.'

Chris said 'I know she is only your half sister but isn't that a little harsh?'

Lucas said 'She is completely my sister and even I think that of her. She and Natalie used to be inseparable. Then they both changed. Natalie got all punk. Nikki got all preppy. Ever wonder why I call her Nikki? I call her that because she is like Nikki Hilton. Or how Nikki Hilton used to be. You don't see Nikki Hilton in the tabloids too much anymore do you? Anyway Nikki is my sister but I wish she weren't.'

Chris said 'You guys have a lot of family issues.'

Lucas and Natalie said 'Yeah we know.'

Lucas said 'Natalie why don't you play something. I haven't heard you play in a while. I've never heard you sing either actually.'

Natalie said 'Fine. I'll play a song I wrote called Everywhere.' Then Natalie started to play:

Turn it inside out  
So I can see  
The part of you  
That's drifting over me  
And when I wake  
You're never there  
But when I sleep  
You're everywhere  
You're everywhere  
Just tell me  
How I got this far  
Just tell me  
Why you're here  
And who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognise the way  
You make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now  
The water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain  
  
Away from me  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
I'm not alone  
  
And when  
I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never  
Comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I close my eyes  
It's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're  
Everywhere to me  
And when  
I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
Whoa whoa  
  
Oh, you're in  
Everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

Natalie finished her song. Chris knew how good she was. Lucas had no idea how good she was. Lucas was blown away. Lucas said 'Wow. I had no idea how good you were.' Natalie said 'Thanks. I used to play at local coffee shops in New York but I haven't done that in a while.

(OMG! I can't beleive I have made it this close to the end! There are only five more chapters left! Well I think many of you will like the ending. And I hope that many of you read the SEQUEL!!! Yeah, I can't end it the way I am going to without doing a sequel. You guys are going to have another story full of Drama! But Voldemort will be in it a lot more...I think. Her daughter will play a big role in it too. Yes, if you didn't figure it out in the hint I gave you a couple chapters ago, it's going to be a girl, Isabelle Lily Potter. Well I am going to post the first chapter of the sequel the day after I post the last chapter of Natalie Black. I will come up with a title for the sequel soon. Well I gtg L8R NIKKI)

Reveiw Thanks:

Artemisia Absinthium: Cool name! Well I don't think that you will get this far very soon but I decided to write a little something for you anyways. I loved your story and I am glad you took the time to read my story. I'm happy you like my ideas.

Lya Wills: Well that would be the reason that I said 'I might get some of the Sirius info wrong.' And it isn't an alternate universe because as you said, he either would have gotten married or had sex and gotten a girl pregnant. Now, I don't remember anyone saying anything about Sirius being a virgin. And I don't remember the books saying that he was never married. If the books did say that, then there is a possibility that he lied. So it isn't an alternate universe. I have just looked at your e-mail and realized that you only got to the first chapter. You haven't read anything if you have only read the first chapter. You don't know that it will be a mary-sue.

Lostgurl920: Thanks! I thought that the story needed a twist. I had to do something to create more drama. Or else you guys would get bored just seeing Natalie fight with Harry.

LovelyLil: You, Englands Finest Rose, and Lostgurl920 are some of my favorite reveiwers! You three are always giving me reveiws and telling me what you think. Thanks! I didn't plan on putting them (them meaning her siblings) in but, I originally planned this story to be about nine chapters and have Natalie die of luekimia. Things didn't work out that way now did they?


	26. Black and Carlson

Natalie Black Chapter 26 Black and Carlson  
  
Natalie wasn't happy her family was here. She loved them but she hated them being here. She had to explain to almost everyone that they were her siblings. She hated having to do that. Actually Natalie did like having her family there. She did miss them a lot. Natalie wasn't happy Nicole was here. Nicole was always insulting Natalie about something. Natalie just ignored her most of the time. Natalie would give her a smart-ass come back sometimes. It was obvious Nicole didn't want to be there. She wanted to go home. Natalie didn't know why she didn't go home. She could just call her dad and get her on the next plane to LA. Natalie and Nicole were constantly fighting. They pretty much hated each other.  
  
Natalie was glad Nathan and Lucas were there. Nathan was her twin who she hadn't seen in over a year. She had missed him. She had also missed Lucas. Even if Lucas was only her half brother, it didn't make a difference. He was completely different from Nicole. He was a great guy. He kept Natalie from killing Nicole. He also kept Nicole from killing Natalie. Nathan was also a great guy. He and Lucas were really good friends. They are like how Natalie and Nicole used to be.  
  
On January 17th Natalie, Nathan, Lucas, and Nicole were walking to dinner after a class. They had been taking Care for Magical Creatures so they were outside. Nicole was saying 'I don't want to be here. Why can't we go home? She doesn't want us here.'

Lucas said annoyed 'For the millionth time Nikki, Natalie is our sister. We haven't seen her in over a year. Weather you like it or not she is your sister too.'

Nicole and Natalie said together 'Half-sister.'

Lucas said 'Yeah yeah. You don't have the same dad. I know, I know.'

Nicole thought-and i thank god everyday that I don't have a murderer for a father.-

Natalie thought at the same moment- exactly, i had a father who gave a damn about me.-

'You want to say that out loud.' Both said at the same time. They both heard each others thoughts.

'My father was not and you know it.' Natalie said angrily.

'My father does. That's why I don't look like the piece of crap that you look like.' Nicole said also angry. Natalie slapped Nicole's face. Soon Natalie and Nicole were on the floor hiting each other and pulling each others hair. A crowd started to gather around them. Nathan and Lucas just stood there. Professor McGonagall came to see what everyone was watching. When she saw, she was about to break up the fight.

Then Lucas said 'Wait. They have kept this inside of them since they were fourteen. Give them a minute.' Professor McGonagall decided to do what Lucas said. After a few more minutes Nathan and Lucas saw a little blood and they ran in. Lucas grabbed Nicole and Nathan grabbed Natalie. Both were trying to fight off their brothers but they couldn't.

Professor McGonagall said 'Black and Carlson, come with me. Both Blacks and both Carlsons.'  
  
They had been taken to Dumbledore's office. They sat down in the four arm chairs that were in front of the desk. Dumbledore said 'Well, I never thought I would see all four of my grandchildren in here for reasons other than to visit their grandfather. Now tell me what happened.'

'She's a bitch.' Natalie and Nicole both said together.

Dumbledore said 'Okay Nathan speaks on Natalie's side. Lucas speaks on Nicole's side. Lucas start.' Lucas told him the whole conversation. Lucas had an exellent memory. No one really knew if that was a power or not. He could remember the exact day he bought a certain shirt. He could also remember things from when he was really little.

When Nathan had his turn to tell the story all he said was 'What he said.' while pointing to Lucas.

Dumbledore said 'Natalie, I think you were taking out some of your anger towards Harry on Nicole.'

Natalie said 'I took out all the anger that I had towards Harry on Harry when I got my memory back. Nicole and i have hated each other since we were fourteen. This isn't something that just came suddenly.'

The other three said 'She has a point.'

Dumbledore said 'So why exactly do you two hate each other?'

Nathan said 'Unless Lucas knows why I think the girls have to speak for themselves.' Lucas nodded.

Dumbledore said 'Then you may speak for yourselves.' Natalie and Nicole didn't say a word.

'So when he want's you to shut up you don't shut up.' Nathan started.

'When he wants you to talk you don't say a word.' Lucas finished.

Natalie said 'It isn't anyone's business why we hate each other...I'm leaving.'

Dumbledore said 'Natalie, I am your heasmaster and your grandfather so you will do as I say.' Nathan, Lucas, and Nicole all were trying not to laugh. Dumbledore saw this, he asked 'What is so funny?'

Nathan said 'You think she is going to listen to you. That's funny. She has never let anyone ever tell her what to do. Not even us. Maybe mom and dad but not anyone else.' As Nathan was saying this Natalie left.

(That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please reveiw. L8RNIKKI)

Okay, well England's Finest Rose suggested that I put up a 'Who's Who List' because some people were confused, so here it is.

Natalie Black-daughter of Sirius Black and Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore, god-daughter of Tonks, granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, cousin to Draco Malfoy, twin of Nathan Black, half sister of Lucas and Nicole Carlson, best friend of Chris Patterson, can read people's minds

Nathan Black- son of Sirius Black and Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore, God-son of Tonks, grandson of Albus Dumbledore, cousin to Draco Malfoy, twin of Natalie Black, half brother of Lucas and Nicole Carlson, clairvoyant (he gets visions of the future)

Lucas Carlson- son of Ben Carlson and Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore, grandson of Albus Dumbledore, brother of Nicole Carlson, half brother of Nathan and Natalie Black, telekenetic (ability to move things with his mind)

Nicole Carlson- daughter of Ben Carlson and Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore, granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore, sister of Lucas Carlson, half sister of Nathan and Natalie Black, can start fires with her mind, super sight

Ben Carlson- father to Lucas and Nicole Carlson, owner of a record label, Dark Angel Records (D.A.R.), ex-husband of Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore, never has time for his kids, always working or fooling around with his girlfriend of the week

Isabelle Katlin Dumbledore- mother of Lucas Carlson, Nicole Carlson, Nathan Black, and Natalie Black, ex-wife of Ben Carlson, wife of Sirius Black, daughter of Albus Dumbledore, was killed by Voldemort

Did that help everyone or did it just confuse you more?


	27. I Don't Want To Talk

Natalie Black Chapter 27 Don't want to talk  
  
Right after Natalie left Dumbledore's office Natalie went Madam Pofrey to get some bandages on her shoulder. Nicole had scratched Natalie so deep that she was bleeding. Then she went up to her common room. People were still in their classes so it was empty. She started to summon her guitar. The spell was in Latin. She started saying the spell but she was interrupted. 'What the hell are you trying to do?' It was Nicole.

Natalie said 'It's a spell to summon an object. I am summoning my guitar.'

Nicole said 'I'm not gonna beat around the bush so I am just going to ask you now. Why have you been acting so weird lately?'

Natalie said 'I don't want to talk about it. I know that's what you want me to do.'

Nicole said 'Look I just want to know what's going on. I asked Chris and he doesn't even know. What are you trying to hide?'

Natalie said 'Look the last time you saw me was over a year ago. You don't know a single thing about me. So you would not know if I was acting weird. And if Chris told you I was acting weird it is only because he thinks something other than Harry is bugging me.'

Nicole said 'Fine. Whatever. But eventually we will find out what it is.'

Natalie said 'I know you will. But not today.' Natalie finished the spell she was doing. Her guitar appeared out of thin air. Nicole left the room.  
Natalie started to think of lyrics. She thought- Everyone keeps asking me if I was going back with my family to the U.S. I told them that I was. I am going back to New York though. They asked why. I guess it's because I want Harry to be happy. I hope being with Hermione makes him happy. That's what I'll write about.- In the end Natalie came up with this.

Now, don't just walk away 

Pretending everything's ok 

and you don't care about me... 

I know it's just no use 

When all your lies become your truths 

and I dont care...yeah 

Could you look me in the eye 

and tell me that youre happy now? OoOoOoOo 

Would you tell it to my face? 

Or have I been erased? 

Are you happy now? 

Are you happy now? 

You...took all there was to take and 

Left me with an empty plate and 

You dont care about it 

and I...Am giving up this game 

and Leavin you with all the blame c

ause I dont care... 

Could you look me in the eye

and tell me that youre happy now? OoOoOoOo 

Would you tell it to my face? 

Or have I been erased? 

Are you happy now? 

Are you happy now? 

Did it really have 

Everything youre worth 

You can't always give 

Something you get 

You can't run away from yourself 

Could you look me in the eyes 

and tell me that youre happy now... 

C'mon tell it to my face 

Or have I been erased? 

Are you happy now? 

Yeah yeah OoOoOh 

Are you happy now?

Natalie started to play the song. Then Ginny walked in. She saw Natalie had a bandage on her right shoulder and there was a large scratch on her left arm. Ginny said 'So the rumors are true? You were in a fight with Hermione?'

Natalie said 'NO!!! I was in a fight with Nicole.'

Ginny said 'Why?'

Natalie told her 'We were in a fight about our dads. It didn't have anything to do with Hermione. It didn't have anything to do with Harry either. Don't think that.'

Ginny said 'Sorry, couldn't help it.'

Natalie said 'I am going to go out for a little while. I'll see you later.'  
  
Again Natalie went to the quidditch field. She started to get lost in her own thoughts -Why did I have to go to the cemetery that day? Why couldn't I have just waited a few extra minutes before I left? Why did I have to decide to go to Hogwarts for a semester? Why did I fall in love with Harry James Potter? This would be easier if it were someone else. Oh hell. Why do I still love him? He cheated on me. I gave him another chance and then he lied to me. What if he said that because he was trying to protect me? I miss him. I live so close to him but he seems so far away. I didn't-

Natalie's thought's were interrupted by someone else's. -Why was I so stupid? I cheated on her. I got a second chance and then I lied to her. I am such an idiot. She is beautiful. She was one of the few people who didn't give a damn about whether I was famous or not. She is unlike anyone I have ever met in my entire life. She doesn't care what anyone else thinks about her. How could I be such an idiot? I lost her forever. There is only two weeks before she leaves. I lost the girl that I am completely in love with. I am such a dumb-ass.- They were Harry's thoughts. Natalie recognized his voice. She didn't know what to do. How could she let this happen? She was in love with him and he was in love with her.

-If we're meant to be together then fate will do it's job. If not, then it wasn't meant to be.- Natalie thought.

(Did you like this chapter? Hope you did. Only three more! Well I think you guys will like the ending. I think you guys will also like the sequel. I am going to call it Meeting Again. L8R NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

Lovely Lil: Yeah I thought that it would be a good name. I am glad that I didn't kill Natalie either. I think some people would have been mad if I did.

sexichica1228: I am glad you like this story. Thanks for finally reviewing.

England's Finest Rose: I am glad that the list helped you.


	28. Chances, Choices,and Destiny

Natalie Black Chapter 28 Chances, Choices, and Destiny

(I only own Ben, Nathan, Natalie, Nicole, Lucas, Chris, Isabelle, Dark Angel Records, NYS, Carleigh and Jon. J. K. Rowling Owns the rest. I also own the plot. I keep forgetting to put that in my chapters. Enjoy.)  
It was January 21st. Natalie was leaving in ten days. Or was she? Natalie was starting to have second thoughts about this. She had to make a choice. One that will effect her entire life. What if she didn't leave? What would happen? Would she ever see Harry again if she did leave? Too many questions. She was wishing that she could just make up her mind. 'Sometimes you have to take chances.' said Nathan.

'It's rude to listen in on other people's thoughts you know.' Natalie said.

Nathan replied 'When did that ever stop me?'

Natalie said 'Good point.'

Nathan asked 'So why is this such a hard decision to make? It's just a guy. There are other fish in the sea. You'll get over him.'

Natalie said 'No. This isn't just some guy I went out with a few times. I am in love with him. And I don't know what to do.'

Nathan said 'Natalie, you have to take chances. You can take a chance on Harry or you can take a chance on Lucas.'

'What? Lucas? What do you mean?' Natalie asked confused.

Nathan said 'Well Lucas said that you are a great singer and guitarist. He is going to recommend you to Ben's record label Dark Angel Records. But he needs to know what you want to do.'

Natalie said 'Would I be able to wait a year?'

Nathan said 'Yeah why?'

Natalie told him 'Cause right now things are a little hectic right now.'

Nathan said 'Okay. I'll tell Lucas.'

Natalie said 'Thanks.'  
  
Natalie couldn't believe it. Lucas liked her that much? But she couldn't do it right now. A pregnant rock star? Yeah right. After a year she would be able to though. The media doesn't have to know she has a daughter. Well she doesn't have to think about this now. She'll think about it in a year. But that makes up her mind. She is back home in ten days. She was happy about that. Maybe this is her fate. To be a singer. Natalie smiled. Then Chris walked in and saw her smiling. He said 'I haven't seen you do that in a while.'

Natalie asked 'Do what?'

'Smile. I don't even care why you're happy I am just glad you are.' Chris told her.

Natalie said 'I am glad too. I am not going to lose the color in my hair, but I am happy. Oh yeah, Ginny said to meet her at the spot. She said that you would know what she is talking about.'

Chris smiled 'Yeah I know what she talking about. Bye'

Natalie said 'Have fun making out with her.'

As Chris was walking out he yelled 'I hate your power.'

Natalie said 'I don't.'  
  
Natalie was excited. When it was time to go to dinner she started to walk down the stairs. Then she saw something. She saw Harry making out with someone. She looked familiar than she realized who he was kissing. HE WAS KISSING NATALIE!!! How is this possible? 'What do you think you're doing?' Natalie asked. Harry and the Natalie look-a-like both looked up.

Harry said 'What the hell is going on?'

The look-a-like said 'Harry this must be my sister. She must have cast a spell on herself to look like me.'

Natalie said 'Oh I think this is the other way around. If you're the real Natalie then why did you like Harry?'

The look-a-like said in a kind of dazed voice 'Because it was love at first site.'

Natalie said 'Bullshit.'

Harry said 'I actually don't know exactly when Natalie fell in love with me. So I'll ask another question. Well what did the real Natalie get me for my birthday?'

The look-a-like said 'A watch.'

Natalie said 'a laptop.'

Harry said 'The real Natalie gave me a laptop for my birthday. She gave me a watch as an early Christmas present. So anyone could get them mixed up.'

Natalie said 'Harry, do you really think I act like her?'

Harry said 'Well I think you both could be Natalie.' Natalie said 'If this doesn't work than nothing will.' Natalie walked up to Harry and kissed him. What was supposed to be a short kiss turned out to be a lot longer.

The look-a-like said 'What does this prove? That she is a slut like her mother instead of a murderer like her father?' Natalie and Harry let go of each other quickly.

Harry took out his wand. 'AVADA-' While Harry was saying the spell his wand was taken out of his hand. It was Natalie using Lucas's power.

She said 'Don't do something you will regret Harry.' Natalie waved her hand and reversed the spell that Nicole cast. Nicole changed back into herself.

Nicole said 'Thanks Natalie. I guess you're not such a bitch after all.'

Natalie said 'Oh don't think I am not mad at you,' Natalie used Lucas's power to throw Nicole against the wall very hard, 'because I am mad at you.' With that Harry and Natalie left for dinner.

(Well I hope you liked this chapter. There will be a sequel. It will be called Meeting Again. This story was originally just going to be short and sad. That was it. Now it has gone way differently. It is long and...well a lot of other things too. As always reviews are welcome. I want to know what you think. L8R NIKKI)

Review Thanks:

LovelyLil: Are you still thinking that? I mean, come on. Do you think that it is just a coincidence that Lucas's dad is the owner of a record label? And then when Lucas had Natalie perform for him? Did you really think that it was for a filler? No, it wasn't. But there are two more chapters left. Who knows what could happen in two chapters. (evil grin)


	29. What Are We?

Natalie Black Chapter 29 What are we?  
  
Natalie and Harry were on their way down to dinner. Harry asked 'Is Nicole going to be ok?'

Natalie said 'Why do you care? You were going to kill her, but yes she'll be okay. We have done that to each other many times before.'

Harry said 'These are times I feel lucky I don't have a sister or brother.'

Natalie said 'You are very lucky.' They walked into the Great Hall. It seemed like everyone was quiet when they walked in.

Harry said 'I'll talk to you later.'

Natalie said 'Okay.'  
  
Natalie sat down. Chris said 'Are you and Harry back together?'

Natalie answered 'That is a very complicated question.'

Ginny asked 'Well what happened?'

Natalie answered 'Well Nicole cast a spell on herself to look like me. Then I found her kissing Harry. Harry thought she was me so we answered some questions and that didn't really help. So then I kissed Harry to show that I was me. Nicole said I was a slut like my mother instead of a murderer like my father. I stopped Harry from doing the Avada Kedavra spell on her. Then I threw her against the wall by using Lucas's power. Now she is unconcious on the common room floor. That's what happened.'

Ginny said 'Talk about sibling rivalry.'

Chris said 'This is where the term dysfunctional family was invented.' Natalie rolled her eyes. Natalie stayed quiet for the rest of dinner. She was caught up in her own thoughts. This put her right back where she was before. Confused. She didn't know wheather she should stay or not. She didn't even know where Harry and her stood. It was just so confusing.  
  
After dinner Natalie was in the common room. Most people had gone to bed. Natalie and Harry were the only ones left in the common room after Ron and Ginny had left. There was an akward silence between Harry and Natalie. Finally Harry said something. 'Natalie can I ask you a question?'

Natalie said 'Yeah, sure.'

Harry asked 'What are we are? I mean, are we friends or more than that or not even that?'

Natalie said 'We're friends. Just friends.'

Harry said 'Okay. I can live with that.'

Natalie said 'I''m going to bed. See you tomorrow.'

Harry replied 'Good Night. See you tomorrow.'  
  
Natalie woke up the next morning but she didn't want to. She had to deal with Nicole today. That was something she didn't want to do. Natalie got dressed in a plaid mini skirt with a black longsleeved top with her black knee high boots. It was Sunday so she didn't have to wear her uniform. She went downstairs to the common room. Nicole had a badage above her left eye and her arm was in a sling. Nicole said 'You are going to pay for this bitch.'

Natalie said 'Whatever.'

Nicole said 'The only reason you did this to me was because you saw me kissing a guy you have a crush on. You should just tell him you like him. He likes you. Everyone in this school knows you two like each other. What I don't understand is why everyone is so obsessed with you two. It's like you're a celebrity or something.'

Natalie said 'You really need a change of hair color Nicole. Harry is a celebrity. You never even thought about his last name did you? His full name is Harry James Potter. As in the boy who lived. I am Sirius Black's daughter. That means everyone knows who we are. And Harry is my ex- boyfriend. That's why everyone is obsessed with us.'

Nicole said 'You dated Harry Potter! Why on earth would you break up with him?'

Natalie said 'Not that it's any of your business but he cheated and lied. So I left him.'

Nicole said 'Then why did you kiss him?'

Natalie said 'To prove that I was the real me.'

Nicole said 'Really, because it looked like you did it because you wanted to. I know you still like him.'

Natalie said aggravated 'This isn't your business, Chris's business, or anyone else's business. It is between me and Harry.' Natalie walked out of the room before she did something she would regret. Natalie did not want to talk to anyone accept for Lucas.  
  
Natalie found him in the library. She sat down next to him while he was typing away on his computer. 'What are you looking at?' she asked.

'Nothing important. What's up?' he said to her.

'No one minds their own business.' Natalie told him.

Lucas said 'No matter where you are on earth, no one is going to mind their own business. So since I'm just like everyone else, what's the business that you don't want any one in?'

Natalie rolled her eyes and said 'Everyone has an opinion of me. Most of them don't even know me.'

Lucas said 'But how are they in your business by having an opinion of you?'

Natalie told him 'They are telling me to get back together with my ex. They are telling me how I feel about him. They are telling me what I should do about everything. It isn't any of their business. They won't leave me alone. It's like they think that if I am alone with anyone I will kill them.'

Lucas said 'Well...You almost killed Nicole. And everyone thinks Sirius Black is a murderer. You're his daughter. You know the story.'

Natalie said 'Yes I know the stories. And me and Nicole have almost killed each other a lot of times before this. Harry was going to blow her to pieces. I saved her life.'

Lucas said 'And then you nearly killed her.'

Natalie said 'Yeah.'

Lucas laughed 'You act like this isn't a big deal.'

Natalie said 'It's not. Nicole has done things like this to me. So why shouldn't I do this to her. I mean it isn't like I killed her or anything.'

Lucas said 'Ok that's a good point. But back to your business that you don't want people to go in. Who is your ex?'

Natalie said ' It's just a guy. Does it really matter who he is?'

Lucas said 'Hmmm, Let me think........YES! It matters Natalie.'

Natalie said 'Harry Potter.'

'WHAT!!!You dated Harry Potter?'

Natalie said 'You thought there was no reason everyone got quiet when we walked in the Great Hall together the other night?'

Lucas said 'I really didn't pay attention.'

Natalie laughed 'How do you notice a dead silence?'

Lucas said 'I don't know.'

Natalie said 'I gotta go.'

Lucas said 'I should probably go too. I am supposed to meet someone.'

Natalie said 'Just remember, Every girl here is under 18.'

'Shut up.' Lucas said to her.  
  
(A/N: This one is a little longer than I thought. I couldn't figure out how to end it. So I just ended it with that. The Next Chapter will most likely be the last chapter. I will call the sequel Meeting Again. It is going to take place three years from when this story ended. Are you guys ever going to review again? Not many people have sent me reviews lately. I hope more than 3 people are reading this. L8R NIKKI)


	30. Leaving

Natalie Black Chapter 30 Leaving

(Last Chapter.tear I have told you before there will be a sequel. it will be called Meeting Again. It will take place three years from where this ends. Obviously, they are going to meet again. A few surprises will be in there. A new face or two. Some old faces that weren't even in this story coughVoldemortcough will be in there. I am going to start it right away though. It should be out very soon. Tomorrow actually. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the story. You guys have been great. Love you all! Bye NIKKI)  
  
Natalie was leaving in one day. Part of her was telling her to stay. The other part was telling her to run like the wind. She didn't know what to do. She had so many reasons to go back to New York. But only one reason to stay in London...Harry James Potter. -Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him. You shouldn't think about him. Hermione is in love with him. He should be with her. NO!!! He should not be with her! He should be with ME!!! NO!!! Oh God, I am so screwed. Speaking of you God, WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU? DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO PUT ME IN HELL FOR WHATEVER IT WAS? If this isn't hell then I don't know what it is. I really wish I could just turn off my thoughts.-Natalie thought.  
  
Natalie is going to have a lot too deal with when she gets home. But she would have more to deal with if she stayed. She should leave. Right? She kind of didn't have a choice. She had to leave. It would be too complicated if she stayed. Even though it will be complicated when she gets back to New York. But it won't be as complicated as it would be if she stayed in London.  
  
Natalie was heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was saying good-bye and that they were going to miss her. Natalie basically said the same back to them. Hermione didn't say anything to her. Not that Natalie expected her to. Harry also didn't say anything to her. Harry wasn't even eating anything. Ron said to Harry 'You should eat something Harry.'

Harry said 'Not Hungry.'

Ron said 'Harry, she is leaving tomorrow. You will never see her again after that. As your friend I should tell you, GET OVER HER!'

Harry said 'You don't understand. I can't just get over her. She was different. I just can't get over her like that.'

Ron, starting to get aggravated, said 'There are so many girls that are in love with you here. You need the one you can't have. Guess what Harry? It's your own fault that you're not with her. You screwed up. She isn't going to take you back so just get over her!'

Harry said 'Well I'm sorry Ron but I can't exactly control how I feel about her.'

Ron said 'To her you're just another guy. You don't mean a thing to her. SHE IS A WORTHLESS SLUT!'

Harry punched Ron in the face. 'Don't you ever call her that again! You bastard!' Soon Harry and Ron were punching each other and calling each other names. A crowd started to gather around them. Natalie saw a crowd. She went over to see what was going on. She saw that it was Harry and Ron who were fighting.

Natalie yelled 'Get off of each other!' Natalie and Ginny had pulled Ron and Harry off of each other. Ginny held back Ron and Natalie held back Harry. Natalie whispered to Harry 'Whatever you two are fighting about, isn't worth risking getting expelled for.'

Harry whispered back to her 'Oh yes it is.'

Then Professor McGonagall came through the crowd. She said 'Potter, Weasley, follow me.' They were going to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
While Harry and Ron were in Dumbledore's office, everyone in Hogwarts was dying to know what they fought about. There were many rumors. Like that, Ron was a Death Eater. Or Harry was dating Ginny. But the most common one was that they were fighting about Natalie. No one would know the truth until Harry and Ron came back. Natalie was starting to get worried. They had gone to Dumbledore's office over two hours ago. How long does it take to sort out these things?  
  
Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Natalie still couldn't sleep. She decided to go down to the common room. Natalie sat down on the couch. A few minutes later she heard someone come in. It was Harry. 'So since I know that Dumbledore doesn't keep students from noon to midnight, where were you?' Natalie said.

'Gees Natalie, You scared the crap out of me.' Harry said.

Natalie said 'That was kinda the point. You still didn't answer my question.'

Harry said 'I was in Hogsmeade. Why are you still up?'

Natalie said 'Couldn't sleep. Too nervous.'

Harry sat down next to her and said 'But aren't you happy? You're going back to New York. This is what you want, isn't it?'

Natalie said 'I thought I wanted it. Now I don't know what I want. I haven't been able to figure out what I want for a while now.'

Harry said 'You're not the only one.'

Natalie said 'Anyway, what were you and Ron fighting about today?'

Harry said 'I really don't want to talk about that right now.'

Natalie said 'Well you are going to have a whole bunch of people tomorrow asking you. If you don't want to tell me, I don't care. It's your business not mine. But to everyone else, they aren't going to except no for an answer.'

Harry said 'I'll deal with that then.'

Natalie said 'Good Luck.' After that Harry and Natalie just talked for a while. Eventually, they both fell asleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning, Nathan and Lucas came downstairs. They both always woke up early. They found Natalie on the couch asleep. There was a letter beside her. Nathan said gently 'Natalie, wake up. We're going home today.' Natalie woke up. She couldn't remember why she was in the common room at first. Then she remembered. She saw the letter beside her and opened it. It basically said that Harry didn't want to wake Natalie and that he went up to his dormitory. Natalie went up to her dormitory. She started writing on a piece of parchment. She was writing a good-bye to Harry. She didn't want to do it in person. That would be to hard. Natalie got dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and jeans with her sneakers.

She ran downstairs and started to walk towards the boys dormitory when Nathan said 'You do realize that that is the boys dormitory right?'

Natalie said 'Yeah, I know.' Then she tip-toed upstairs to the boys dormitory. She entered and saw that everyone was still sleeping. She put the letter on Harry's night stand. She looked at Harry one last time. This was good bye, for good. 'Good bye Harry Potter.' whispered Natalie.  
  
Natalie went back downstairs. She was leaving in two hours. In two hours she would be on a plane to New York. No where near Harry. She couldn't think about that right now. When she got downstairs Nicole was down there. 'It's been a long time since the four of us have been in a room without our parents or anyone else.' Lucas said.

'I know.' Natalie replied.

'So what are we going to do for the next hour?' Nicole said.

'I don't know. I guess we just hang here until we go to the airport.' Lucas said.  
  
An hour pasted. They had to go down to Hagrid's hut. Natalie was nervous. What if she was making the wrong choice? What is going to happen if she never sees Harry again? No, she couldn't think about these things right now. Tonks came with Mr. Weasley. Everyone was about to get into the car. Natalie looked towards the castle, she saw Harry walking toward her. Harry was right next to her now. She said 'I have to leave.'

Harry said 'I know you do. But I wanted to give you this.' Harry gave her a small box, 'Don't open it until you are on the plane.' Natalie hugged him. Harry said 'Good bye Natalie.'

Natalie corrected him 'This isn't good bye. I'll see you again someday. I'll make sure I do.' Natalie kissed him on the cheek. Then she got on the car.  
Nathan asked Natalie 'Are you okay?'

Natalie said 'I'll be fine.'

Lucas said 'What's in the box?'

Natalie said 'I have no idea. Harry said not to open it until I get on the plane.'

Nicole said 'It wouldn't hurt if you opened it.'

Natalie said 'I guess not.' Natalie opened up the box. There was a silver ring inside. There was a note with it. The note said:

The Clatter Ring:

The crown means loyalty

The hands mean friendship

The heart means love

You wear the ring with the heart facing in if you are with someone.

You wear the ring with the heart facing out if you don't belong to someone.  
  
Nathan said 'What is it?'

Natalie said while putting on the ring 'A clatter ring.' Natalie got a sudden pain in her forehead. She closed her eyes. Natalie knew what was happening. She was getting one of Nathan's premonitions. Natalie saw herself. She was standing next to Harry. Harry was holding a little girl. She looked about three. They were all smiling. Natalie opened her eyes and smiled.

'What was that?' Nicole asked.

'You got a premonition didn't you.' Nathan said.

'Well, what did you see?' Lucas asked.

Natalie said 'My happy ending.' Maybe this wasn't the end for Natalie. No, it definetly wasn't the end. It was only the begining.


End file.
